Consecuencias de amor
by LittleDreamer23
Summary: La venganza, aquel fruto que el diablo nos da probar con la esperanza de caer bajo sus dominios. Pero depende de ti morder aquel dulce sueño o sobrevivir a sus ojos rojos. Una detective y una criminal enfrentadas en un mismo tiempo. Que larga fue la historia, pero como llego a cambiar nuestras vidas... ―Historia de OC′s, AU, Reeditada y continuada―
1. Capítulo I

Consecuencias de amor

_Y ocurre… en ese momento quieres detener el tiempo, rebobinar todos y cada uno de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos hasta llegar al más feliz… No pensar, que por un momento todo puede acabar…. _Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente como las lágrimas en sus hinchados ojos. Sentada en uno de los bancos del hospital, esperaba a que el médico que había desaparecido tras la puerta del quirófano, saliera a dar señales de vida. Dos largas horas con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo, sin decir palabra alguna.

El incesante sonido de sus zapatos como el continuo paseo, ida y venida, de sus piernas desquiciaban a su esposo, que esperaba recostado sobre las paredes del hospital lo mismo que las dos jóvenes que ocupaban la sala. Una joven pelirroja de unos veintiséis años, se mordía las uñas nerviosamente en el continuo paseo, mientras sus verdosos ojos detonaban preocupación. Camino hacia la joven peliazul que se encontraba sentada en el banco y la abrazo con su brazo derecho, acariciando su mano con el otro.

― Todo va a salir bien. ¿Ya lo veras?

Beso con ternura su frente, susurrándole aquellas palabras. No se movió, continuo con la mirada perdida sin decir palabra. Esperando a que el tiempo se llevara los recuerdos de lo que horas antes había sucedido…

_Flashback _

_La noche caía en la ciudad de Japón. El golpeteo de los zapatos sobre el asfalto de la ciudad salpican los charcos que la lluvia había formado horas más tarde. Dos jóvenes de veintiséis años corrían con insistencia, uno más adelantado que la otra, persiguiendo al joven que habían pillado infraganti en un asalto. La joven, llevaba su castaño cabello suelto bajo su típico sombrero de colores oscuros. Mientras que más adelante un agente de policía de ojos grisáceos se afanaba en la insistente carrera. El joven se adentro en un callejón sin salida momento en el Bryce Withingale, le daba alcance y se afanaba con él en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. La poca resistencia que lograba reunir el asaltante no sirvió para nada, bloqueándolo de manos y agarrándole por el cuello logro colocarlo delante de él en el momento en que la joven de castaños cabellos llegaba al callejón y levanta el arma que traía en sus manos._

― _¡Nuria!__―__grito haciéndole entender que necesitaba ayuda._

_La luz de una farola cercana ilumino la cara del asaltante al que tenían inmovilizado. Por un momento los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron de preocupación haciendo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo._

_Lo último que aquella noche se escucho fue un sordo disparo que inundo la ciudad Inazuma..._

_Fin Flashback_

El médico apareció al fin tras la puerta del quirófano. Vestido con una bata blanca y unos guantes que traía llenos de sangre. Las dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentadas en el banco se levantaron de golpe, lo mismo que hizo el joven que se encontraba con ellas, acercándose los tres a él. El médico comento algo que solo Yordan logro entender y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

― Saly, lo siento― susurro Elena, que en ningún momento dejo de abrazar a su amiga.

La joven no dijo nada, solo comenzó a negar con la cabeza gritando que no era verdad aquello que estaba sucediendo. Se soltó de un fuerte golpe de su amiga y echo a correr hacia quirófano dejando que sus ojos que inundaran. Levanto con sumo cuidado la manta azul que cubría el frío cuerpo de su esposo, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos sin control, abrazándose a una pesadilla que se había hecho realidad.

―O―

_Y lo asumes, todo ha acabado…. _El cielo de Miyako amenazaba tormenta, el sol se había ocultando tras las oscuras nubes. Los tres jóvenes del hospital se encontraban en el cementerio dándole sepultura a su mejor amigo. Yordan vestía su traje negro mientras las dos jóvenes, Elena y Saly, lucían un vestido del mismo color, la peliazul había escondido sus hinchados ojos tras unas negras gafas de sol, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro su amiga que la abrazaba por la cintura.

El cura termino de recitar la misa y tras dar por acabado el acto, se retiro de allí dando su más sincero pésame a la joven. Yordan se acerco a la tumba y deposito en ella las flores que le había dado su esposa, para alejarse de nuevo. Saly llevaba entre sus manos una rosa azul que ella misma había recogido.

― Puedo quedarme un momento a solas― pidió a media voz.

― Claro― Elena beso con ternura su mejilla y la abrazo bien fuerte― Estaremos afuera ¿vale?― antes de alejarse junto a Yordan.

El frío comenzó a soplar fuertemente agitando sus azulados cabellos. Se arrodillo con cuidado frente a la tumba, contemplando el retrato que había colocado en ella. Donde se apreciaba a Bryce y a ella abrazados, sonriendo felices antes de que todo aquello sucediera. Se quito las gafas y dejo la rosa encima de la lapida, sin poder contener de nuevo las amargas lágrimas.

― Esto no quedara así…― susurró.

Acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos de la rosa, mientras en el cielo estallaba el sonoro relámpago de tormenta. Se incorporo del suelo al tiempo las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, mezclándose con las lágrimas de sus mejillas. La tormenta se hizo más y más fuerte mientras, sin decir nada, contemplaba el retrato de su esposo, observando como la lluvia resbalaba por las mejillas de la foto. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza hasta volverse blancos, templando por el frío ocasionado en su cuerpo.

― Pagaran por lo que han hecho… te lo prometo…― fueron las últimas palabras que dejo caer en su tumba dejando que de nuevo, otro relámpago estallara en el oscuro cielo.

Elena se acerco a ella, contemplándola bajo su paraguas, segundos antes de acercarse para taparla. _A partir de ahí, las cosas no volverán a ser la mismo. Vivirás por y para cumplir tu promesa… ¡Una promesa de venganza!_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven **no** me pertenece, **es** propiedad de Level-5. Elena Grenway, Saly Withingale, Sara Foster y algunos de los personajes que irán apareciendo **son** de **mi propiedad** o necesarios para la trama. **Nuria Álbarez pertenece a LovelyGirl84.**


	2. Capítulo II

_Dos años después…_

La noche había caído en la ciudad dando paso a una visible y temerosa luna llena en el claro cielo. Camelia Travis, una joven de veintiocho años, caminaba tranquila por la calles de Inazuma. Lucia un escotado vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas, que cubría del frío invierno con un abrigo de visón marrón claro. Las calles de la ciudad se hallaban vacías, silenciosas, tan solo algunos ladridos de perros callejeros a lo lejos. El reloj marcaba cerca la medianoche por lo que muy pronto, las campanadas de la iglesia, tronarían por la ciudad. Caminaba despacio, como seguida por su propia sombra. Cuando a la entrada de un callejón por el que pasaba, fue sorprendida… Lo último que se escucho en aquella fría noche de Marzo fue el arrollador sonido de un disparo, segundos antes de que las campanas Inazuma comenzar a dar, la medianoche…

―O―

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el salón de la casa, lo mismo que la pequeña ventana que daba luz a la cocina. El incesante ruido de la cafetera se mezclaba con las noticias de la mañana que daban en el televisor. Una joven de veintiocho años, cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, preparaba el desayuno. Se había vestido nada más levantarse de la cama, luciendo unos ajustados vaqueros a acompañados con una camiseta de manga larga blanca. Esta descalza, cosa que parecía no molestarle. Se lleno la taza de café caliente y se acomodo en la mesa de la cocina intrigada por el periódico de sus manos.

Al poco tiempo, un joven de misma edad, entro en la sala. Cabellos de rastras y ojos rojos que no podían ocultar la cara de sueño que tenía. Vestía solo los pantalones largos del pijama dejando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo completamente libre. Se estiro en la puerta, bostezando ferozmente. La castaña tan solo asomo los ojos por encima del periódico y ensancho una sonrisa.

― Ya sabes que no me gusta que te despiertes en la cocina, bello durmiente― comento sarcástica.

Se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y la beso dulcemente.

― Lo sé, pero acabo de llegar. He pasado una semana en Inglaterra, al menos podrías darme ese gusto…― decía mientras se acercaba a la encimera y se servía una taza de café recién hecho.

― Déjame pensar… ¡No! Las normas de la casa las pongo yo, ese fue el trato― río por lo bajo mientras daba un trago a la taza y no perdía detalle de las noticias― Hay tostadas en la alacena y…― levanto la mirada para cruzarla con la de él― …tarta en la nevera.

El joven sonrío complacido y se dirigió al frigorífico a por el delicioso postre. Lo saco y se acomodo a su lado en la mesa.

― ¿Y eso?― pregunto extrañado.

― Sara me la dio a noche, cuando llegue ya estabas dormido. Según ella: "hay que celebrar el último caso resuelto". ¡Bobadas!

― Bueno… no todos los días la flamante detective, Nuria Álbarez, logra detener a un ladrón italiano que saqueaba bancos de todo el mundo, escondido en Japón. Así que le doy la razón a Sara, hay que celebrarlo…― partió con cuidado un trozo de tarta y se lo llevo a la boca gustoso.

― Por favor… solo hago mi trabajo― comento restando importancia al asunto.

La conversación llego a su punto y final cuando la presentadora de la televisión anunciaba algo que llamo la atención a los tres ocupantes de la sala.

"Últimas noticias: Acaban de hallar el cadáver de una joven en uno de los callejones de la ciudad Inazuma. Poco se sabe de la victima y menos aun de su asesino. La policía no ha dado más información de la que ya tenemos. Deberemos esperar a los resultados de la autopsia para saber que la condujo a la muerte. De momento, su pareja y sospechoso en el caso, ha sido detenido y permanece aun en los calabozos de la Agencia de policía de Inazuma"

Jude agarro el mando del televisor y apago el aparato. Formándose entre ambos un silencio incomodo.

― Así que, otro caso…

― ¡Si! Pero este no es nuevo. Seguramente esa chica fallecida tiene que ver con los otros asesinatos que se han llevado a cabo estas últimas semanas. Y lo que más me fastidia es que esos malditos reporteros empiezan a sacar sus propias conclusiones― respondió algo enfadada, dejando caer sobre la mesa el periódico que estaba leyendo.

En la portada se apreciaba el gran titular: ‹‹El delincuente más famoso amenaza Japón›› junto encima de la enorme foto que ocupaba gran parte de la página, donde se veía la silueta negra de una persona con la típica interrogación en su rostro. El joven arrugo la frente fingiendo preocupación y miro a su esposa preocupado.

― Bueno, no te preocupes… seguro que resuelves este caso antes de que esos reporteros puedan pestañear.

La joven se levanto de la silla dando su último trago a la taza de café, antes de dejarla en el fregadero.

― Eso espero… Voy a prepararme― se acerco a su esposo y golpeo su hombro varias veces antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

Jude agarro el periódico mirando atento la foto, ensanchando sus labios en una sonrisa maléfica. Nuria se dirigió a su cuarto, donde la cama de matrimonio se encontraba desecha, junto con la ropa del día anterior tirada por el suelo. Tendría que llamar a la asistenta para que recogiera aquel desastre.

Se acerco al armario y agarro unas botas marrones con algo de tacón que se acabo calzando. Luego se dirigió a la percha y cogiendo una gabardina del mismo color, junto con el cinturón de la agencia que se componía de pistola, walkie-talkie y cartera, se termino de preparar. Camino hacia un gran espejo que habitaba en el cuarto y se miro complacida. Agarro un sombrero de tonos oscuros que reposaba en la esquina del cristal y se lo coloco hábilmente perfilando divertida el borde de este. Cuando estuvo preparada volvió a bajar a la cocina, donde Jude recogía el desayuno. Se acerco a él y agarrándolo de la cintura le beso cariñosamente.

― Me marcho, antes de que…

― Agente de policía David Sandford, Nuria te necesitamos en la calle Sweet Street, número 14, es urgente. ¡No tardes!― no pudo terminar la frase, cuando la luz de su walkie se encendía, soltando aquellas palabras.

Miro con fastidio el aparato y agarrándolo, soltó un molesto: "Entendido" antes de volver a dejarlo en su sitio y mirar a su marido.

― En serio. Algún día acabare tirando estos trastos por la ventana y tendremos que comunicarnos por señales de humo.

Jude se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida. La castaña se acerco a él, de nuevo, para darle su último beso de despedida. Antes de salir de casa dando un sonoro portazo.

En la puerta de casa, un coche patrulla la esperaba. La radio sonaba con fuerza escuchándose música antigua de los años 80. En el interior del coche una joven de verdes cabellos y ojos negros como el azabache tarareaba la canción golpeando rítmicamente el volante. Nuria abrió la puerta y entro en el.

― ¡Buenos días, Sara!

― ¡Bueno días, jefa!― saludo emocionada.

Arranco el motor y puso rumbo hacia la calle Sweet Street, número 14.

―O―

Miles de periodistas se agolpaban alrededor del callejón donde había dado inicio la noticia. Muchos de ellos grabando y otros filmando en directo. La policía se encontraba allí intentando despejar a los curiosos. El coche patrulla aparco entre la gente. Y antes de que Nuria y Sara pudieran bajarse del coche, los miles de periodistas se echaron encima fusilándolas a preguntas. Uno de los agentes se acerco a ellas dándole paso y ahuyentado a los periodistas.

Ambas caminaron hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado el cadáver, pasando por las cintas policiales que rodeaban los límites. Un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos anaranjados, las esperaba. Iba vestido de agente con la placa dorada en su pecho.

― ¿Qué tenemos? Aparte de lo que los periodistas "creen" que saben― recalco furiosa.

― Pues no mucho, lo mismo de los otros casos. Una víctima asesinada a sangre fría del mismo modo en un callejón oscuro a medianoche.

― ¡David!― la castaña le miro sin inmutarse lo más mínimo― Me encantan tus conclusiones, creo que pensare lo que me comentaste… eso de subirte de puesto― comento sarcástica en sus palabras.

Sara río divertida por lo bajo mientras saca su inseparable libreta de apuntes, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su compañero. Nuria se acerco al lugar donde debía estar el cadáver inspeccionando con detalle el callejón.

― ¿Y el cadáver?― pregunto observando el suelo manchado de sangre.

― Se lo han llevado. Les pedí a los médicos forenses que tuvieran la autopsia lo más rápido posible. Y por lo demás no creo que haya mucho que inspeccionar…

― ¿Y el detenido?

― En comisaria. A la espera de ser interrogado.

La castaña observo con detalle el callejón. Se incorporo del suelo y se dirigió a la salida.

― Quiero inspeccionar el cadáver antes de interrogar al sospecho. Sara, quiero toda la información posible que puedas recabar sobre la víctima― la joven asintió con la cabeza y anoto a una velocidad descomunal en su libreta― David, necesito que me inspeccionéis la casa de la pareja y los alrededores del callejón, ¿Qué da claro?

― Entendido― gritaron los dos a la vez.

―O―

En la sala, el ruido del televisor inundaba el ambiente. El canal de noticias emitía en directo desde la calle Sweet Street, donde no se perdía detalle de los movimientos de Nuria y su ayudante. Sentada en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación una joven de veintiocho años, fumaba tranquila observando con malicia las noticias. En uno de los sillones de al lado, un joven de menos edad, veinticuatro años, pelo plateado y desarrollado cuerpo observaba el canal sin quitarle ojo a la chica.

― Ves Shauw… dentro de poco, Nuria acabara igual que esa pobre chica…― comento, soltando una gran bocanada de humo que se disipo en el aire.

Acompañada de una risotada y una mirada de malicia ha la joven que ocupaba el primer plano de la televisión.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo III

Camino hacia la silla giratoria de su despacho y se acomodo en ella, dando la espalda a su ayudante. Se encontraban en la Agencia de Detectives de Inazuma, comúnmente abreviado, A.D.I. Ambas estaban en el despacho de Nuria. La castaña tenia la sala hecha un desastre, todas las estanterías se encontraban repletas de papeles. Una de las paredes en la que se hallaba la única ventana del despacho, se encontraba llena de cuadros y portadas de periódicos enmarcadas. Había una mesa con dos sillas a los lados, que ocupaban gran parte del espacio. En la pared de enfrente de Sara se encontraba un tablón lleno de fotografías y garabatos, tablón que Nuria no dejaba de observar intrigada. Se giro hacia la peliverde para mirarla.

― ¿Cuál es la conclusión que tenemos con esta nueva víctima?― preguntó dejándose caer con ambos brazos en la mesa.

― Le repetiré lo mismo de hace varias semana, solo que con algo mas información― respondió la peliverde― Como sabrá, Camelia Travis se a convertido en la quinta víctima en menos de dos meses. El primer, sorprendente, asesinato fue la señorita Loretta Netsuha― dijo soltando sobre la mesa de esta una foto de la víctima― fallecida el 10 de Febrero, asesinada al salir del trabajo, justo a medianoche, acaba descubriéndose que fue violada y maltratada antes de morir. La segunda…― volvió ha hacer lo mismo, soltando un foto de la siguiente victima justo encima de la otra-fallecido el 23 de Febrero, Nathan Swilf, se encontraba de vacaciones en la ciudad vecina con su mujer cuando fue sorprendido en la habitación del hotel, su esposa encontró el cadáver 5 horas después. Tercera…― soltó la foto y respiro hondo para coger aire― 4 de Marzo, Nelly Evans, asesinada a plena luz del día en la tienda donde trabajaba, 10 minutos antes de cerrar. Un detalle que paso por alto el asesino es que se encontraba embarazada.

La castaña arqueo sorprendida las cejas interrogando con la mirada a su ayudante.

― ¿Embarazada?

― Si. La autopsia lo confirmó poco después, se encontraba de 4 semanas por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia. Cuarta…― grito volviendo a dejar la foto encima de la mesa― 15 de Marzo, Kevin Dragonfly, asaltado, lo mismo que Loretta, al salir del trabajo. Hemos encontrado sangre en sus nudillos y varios moratones en el cuerpo, por lo que es posible que hubiera forcejeado con su agresor cuando fue sorprendido. Y última…― comento soltando la reciente foto y sentándose en la silla del despacho― 28 de Marzo, Camelia Travis, sorprendida en un callejón después de salir del restaurante del que había ido a cenar con su pareja, fallecida a medianoche y hallada 7 horas después de la muerte― se volvió a incorporar de la silla y expandió las fotos sobre la mesa― Y todos del mismo modo, un limpio disparo en el corazón atravesándolo de parte a parte.

― Tiene que a ver alguna relación entre las víctimas, no sé… quizás se conocieran de algo.

― Mas bien seria que el asesino los conocía a todos, le pedí a David el informe personal de cada uno y al parecer ninguna de las cinco víctimas se conocían en absoluto.

― ¿Y que hay de los objetos desaparecidos?

― Ni rastro. A Loretta le desapareció la pulsera de plata que le había regalado su esposo, al parecer llevaba las iniciales de esta. Al señor Swilf le faltaba una de las fotos de su cartera, a Nelly Evans le desaparecieron los pendientes de oro que llevaba y al señor Dragonfly la chaqueta con su nombre en la parte trasera que llevaba al salir del trabajo.

― ¿Y Camelia?

― Aun no estamos seguros, pero se sospecha del anillo de matrimonio.

― Ahora ya, si…― la voz de David se escucho a través del walkie de Nuria, la castaña lo agarro de su cinturón y lo coloco encima de la mesa.

― ¿Qué tienes?― pregunto extrañada.

― Nada. La víctima y su pareja se encontraban de mudanza, al parecer iba a vivir juntos. Hemos registrado la casa de arriba a bajo y ni rastro de objetos sospechosos o fuera de lugar, así como el anillo desaparecido.

La castaña agarro el aparato y pulsando el botón de luz verde se lo llevo a los labios.

― Buen trabajo, agente. Regresa a la Agencia lo mas rápido posible… tienes trabajo pendiente― bufo.

La peliverde río por lo bajo, lo mismo que la castaña.

― Entendido, Nuria― respondió molesto al otro lado de la línea.

En aquel momento, un policía de la Agencia, llamo varias veces con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho y adentro en él.

― Detective…

― ¿Si?

― Han llamado del Instituto Forense, ya tienen los resultados de la autopsia.

― Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Formalmente, el agente se despidió de ambas chicas y salió de la sala. La castaña se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la percha, agarrando su gabardina junto a su sombrero.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― pregunto extrañada su ayudante que se preparaba como ella.

― A ver el cadáver, dudo mucho que el asesino se halla llevado su anillo de matrimonio.

― ¿Por qué? Podría ser…

La castaña estaba apunto de salir de la sala cuando se giro hacia la peliverde, observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

― Porque seria demasiado fácil…

―O―

Jude y Joe caminaban por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la empresa de viajes donde trabajan. El castaño iba tranquilo y sonriente, parloteando sobre las cosas que este se había perdido durante su semana en Inglaterra. En cambio, Jude parecía distraído y por su cara parecía no escuchar a su amigo, no deja de mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro, como si algo le preocupara. La verdad, su salida de casa para ir al trabajo, no había sido como él esperaba…

_Flashback_

_Hacia más de una hora que Nuria se había marchado a trabajar. Termino de desayunar y tras vestirse y prepararse, salió de casa. Cerró la puerta y se encamino al trabajo. Antes de terminar la calle donde vivía, presintió como alguien le seguía, observándole con mil ojos. Se giro varias veces pero la calle se encontraba desierta, ya que ha las ocho de la mañana, poca gente transitaba en la ciudad. Se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido, cuando sintió unos firmes pasos a su espalda._

― _La jefa quiere verle__―__ l__a voz trono fuerte y poderosa. En cambio la sonrisa de Jude se alargo de forma repentina y apenas se molesto en girarse para responder._

― _No le digas nada. Iré a verla… a medianoche._

― _Esta bien. Pero no tardes, sabes que no le gusta que la hagan esperar._

_Asintió con la cabeza y se alejo despacio de aquel hombre de negro. Que tan pronto como retomo su camino, había desaparecido._

_Fin Flashback. _

A pesar de todo, algo le preocupaba. Decidió no darle importancia y se centro en la conversación de su amigo, que en aquel momento le preguntaba algo.

― Vamos a ir unos amigos a tomar algo después del trabajo ¿Te vienes?

― Lo siento, Joe. Tengo trabajo.

― ¡Vamos, Jude! Llevas una semana alejado de la ciudad, un rato de diversión con tus amigos no creo que moleste a tu trabajo.

― Una semana da para mucho trabajo retrasado― respondió con una sonrisa― En serio que no puedo. Quizás otro día ¿si?― golpeo el hombro de su amigo cariñosamente y adentro en la gran empresa, donde habían llegado.

―O―

David entro en la Agencia al poco tiempo que Sara y Nuria se disponían a salir. Dejo su chaqueta en la percha de la entrada y camino hacia su mesa. Pero antes de llegar, la peliverde le sorprendió. Llevaba entre sus manos una enorme caja marrón que apenas dejaba ver sus dos oscuros ojos tras ella.

― ¿Qué es eso?― pregunto extrañado.

― Casos. Toma, cógelo― el peliplateado extendió los brazos y Sara dejo encima la pesada caja, que hizo flojear su fuerza y acabar en el suelo antes de que la sostuviera unos segundos.

― Si que pesa.

― Necesito que los archives y llames al superior para enviárselos. ¡Ah! Y Nuria quiere que canceles todos los casos que lleve ella, dice que quiere centrarse en este.

― ¡¿Qué?!― grito sorprendió― Esto me llevara dos días como mucho y hoy había pensado irme antes para ayudar a mi esposa con la mudanza. ¡No puedo hacerlo!― grito enfadado.

― Pues tendrás que hacerlo sino quieres acabar en la calle― Nuria salió de su despacho colocándose el sombrero, se acerco a ambos y dio varios golpecitos en el hombro de este― Recuerda que esta Agencia te da de comer. No queremos policías gandules que no hagan bien su trabajo― le sonrió de manera cariñosamente aterradora y se dirigió a la salida― ¡Sara no tardes! Te espero en el coche.

David la observo salir por la puerta y se giro para mirar a Sara sorprendido. La peliverde le dedico una sonrisa divertida y salió de allí para ir con la castaña, riendo por lo bajo.

― ¡Algún día os arrepentiréis!― grito enfadado a la puerta. Bajo la vista a la caja y soltó un hondo y profundo suspiro.

―O―

Sara y Nuria habían llegado ya al Instituto Forense donde se encontraba al cuerpo. La peliverde aparco en frente de la puerta y ambas adentraron en él. Llevaban poco más de media hora observando el frío cuerpo que yacía muerto sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

― La autopsia lo ha confirmado, aunque ya lo había intuido mucho antes. Murió en el acto. Hemos encontrado moratones y arañazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, aparte del disparo― redactaba el médico que se encontraba con ellas en la sala.

La peliverde se apoyaba sobre la encima mientras Nuria no dejaba de observar el cuerpo.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que también fue violada antes de matarla?

― Es posible.

― ¿Qué hay de sus objetos? El abrigo de visón y su bolso.

― No hemos encontrado nada. Había huellas dactilares, pero pertenecían ha la víctima.

La castaña no deja de observar el cuerpo. Los ojos previamente cerrados, la piel blanca como la cal, la sangre seca de sus labios, parecía que en cualquier momento, aquella muchacha abriera los ojos sorprendiendo a todos los ocupantes de la sala. Recogió con cuidado uno de los mechones de cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Bajando lentamente sus dedos hacia el cuello de víctima.

― ¿Y que hay del collar?

Sara y el médico se miraron sorprendidos quedando completamente perplejos.

― ¿Qué collar?

― El que la víctima llevaba. Tiene marcas alrededor del cuello. Al parecer no solo la violaron sino que el agresor intento asfixiarla tapándole la boca pero ella se defendió, dándole un fuerte bocado. El morado de sus dientes lo confirma. Al ver que se iba a escarpa la agarraron por el cuello intentado ahogarla, la fuerza del agresor hizo que el collar que llevaba se grabara en su piel, pero como llevaba 7 horas fallecida, al dejar de circular la sangre las huellas quedan algo camufladas con el blanco color del desfallecimiento.

El médico se quedo completamente sorprendido ante la deducción de la castaña.

― Eso quiere decir que se llevaron su anillo y el collar― comento la peliverde.

― No, Sara. Su anillo esta en el bolso.

― Eso es imposible. Hemos registrado todo lo que contenía y no había ningún anillo― intervino el medico.

― Habéis mirado en la recubierta del complemento.

El doctor pido que le trajeran el bolso de la víctima que estaban analizando y se lo mostró a la castaña. Esta apenas lo observo detenidamente, metió la mano en el interior y rompiendo con una de sus navajas la funda interior que recubría el bolso, saco la pequeña caja que se encontraba allí. La abrió ante la vista de ambos, mostrándolo el anillo de oro que la víctima debía llevar.

― Pero… ¿Cómo?― pregunto Sara.

― Seguramente la víctima se lo puso para la cena con su pareja, luego fue al baño y lo guardo en la caja, que escondió hay antes de salir del restaurante y ser asaltada y asesinada― el médico le miro perplejo― Es una doble cubierta, todos los bolsos tiene una y las mujeres la aprovechan para esconder los objetos de valor.

― Eso quiere decir que, el asesino se ha llevado el collar de la víctima.

― Si. Y quiero que me investigues todo sobre la joyería "Hermosas Reliquias" del centro comercial "Alfa" de la ciudad.

― Claro― respondió anotando en su libreta de mano.

Ambas se despidieron del médico forense y salieron del Instituto, rumbo a la Agencia.

―O―

La noche no tardo mucho en caer. El reloj marcaba cerca la medianoche. La joven peliazul se acerco a la mesa de su habitación donde reposaba copas de cristal junto a varias bebidas alcohólicas. Agarro una de la copas y se sirvió una bien cargada, al tiempo que se iba a mojar los labios en ella, la puerta se abrió.

― Ya era hora de que aparecieras…

Se giro hacia la persona que había entrado, dedicándole una sonrisa aterradora.

**Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo IV

El sonido del alcohol llenar la copa de cristal era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala. Las luces blancas se fundían con el amarillo de las paredes formando un ambiente poco común. Desde la ventana de la habitación, la luna llena había alcanzado su total alcance, por lo que era visible tras el cristal. La peliazul sirvió la copa y acercándose a la persona que había entrado y se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación, se la entrego.

― Tenias que a ver venido nada más pisar Japón― respondió con molestia.

― No puedes acaparas toda mi atención. A parte de ti, tengo una vida social ¿Recuerdas?― comento con ironía mientras la joven le sonreía divertida y caminaba despacio hacia la ventana.

― Y que asuntos más importantes pueden ser, aparte de mí. Tú esposa Nuria… ¿Quizás?― se giro hacia Jude dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio.

― Puede ser…― río él.

― Bueno, ¿Y qué novedades hay por Inglaterra?― pregunto dando un trago a su copa y volviendo a darle la espalda.

― Creo que sabes mucho más que yo― la joven alargo su sonrisa reflejada en el cristal― El presidente de la Agencia S.A.N.G falleció accidentalmente en su despacho. Al parecer alguien le disparo mientras trabaja ¿Quién podría a ver sido?― respondió con una ironía en las palabras que salían de su boca.

― ¡Sí! ¿Quién habrá sido?― repitió descaradamente girándose para sonreírle divertida― Eso quiere decir que tengo vía libre para jugar, ¿No Jude?

― Completamente.

La joven dejo la copa en la mesa de cristal y se acerco a él.

― Me gusta que me facilites las cosas...― comento sonriendo divertida mientras se acercaba a él mirándole a los ojos.

― Media Inglaterra te pertenece y aun, ¿No estás conforme?

La joven le sonrío y agarrándole suavemente de la barbilla se acerco a su oído complacida.

― Digamos que, el juego no ha hecho más que empezar…― susurro despacio.

Sin que el joven se diera cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, esta agarro el revólver que este ocultaba tras su chaqueta y se separo de él.

― Veo que te ha servido…― comento con ironía mientras observaba el arma que tenía entre sus manos, la cual tenía manchada de sangre la parte delantera.

― Ha sido útil.

― ¡Genial!― grito divertida mientras se giraba para volverlo a mirar― Eso significa que puedo volver a contar contigo muy pronto― camino hacia la mesa de cristal donde se encontraban las copas y dejo el arma allí― ¡Shauw!― grito.

El joven apareció tras la puerta antes de que volviera a repetir su nombre una sola vez más.

― ¿Me llamaba?― pregunto entrando en la habitación y dedicándole a Jude una mirada maliciosa.

― Quiero que avises al señor Pardo para que venga a verme. Y en cuanto a lo de antes…

― Ya está todo preparado. Los hombres armados, los coches preparados y todo listo. ¿Solo falta usted?

― A si me gusta― respondió satisfecha.

― ¿Vas a asaltar esta noche?― pregunto Jude, llamando la atención de ambos.

― Los suministros se acaban, cielo― respondió con ironía girándose hacia él para sonreír descaradamente― Debes en cuando hay que saquear la ciudad― río divertida― Shauw, acompaña al señor Sharp a la salida. Ya ha terminado nuestra conversación.

El joven albino asintió molesto y salió para esperarle fuera. Jude se incorporo del sillón y camino hacia ella.

― Procura no pasarte esta noche-se acerco a ella y agarrándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él, susurrándole al odio― A fin de cuentas, el juego no ha hecho más que empezar… Saly Girl.

La joven peliazul sonrió maléficamente cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Se despidió de ella y salió de la habitación donde Shauw le esperaba.

―O―

En la televisión del salón se escuchaban los cotilleos de aquella noche, no había nada que le interesara. Se encontraba tumbada en el sofá con el pijama puesto: unos pantalones cortos blancos con una camiseta holgada a juego. Se levanto molesta, sin saber el porque, y camino hacia el balcón de casa. El viento sopla fuerte y el ambiente olía a humedad y tierra mojada debido a las lluvias de días anteriores. La puerta de entrada se escucho abrirse y al poco rato Jude apareció en el salón.

― Aun sigues levantada, te hacia ya en la cama― comento dejando su cartera en la mesa mientras la castaña salía del balcón y cerraba la ventana.

― No podía dormir y decir esperarte.

― No tenias que a verte molestado-se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente.

― Sabes que si el trabajo no me deja dormir, me gusta esperarte a que llegues― comento mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y lo abrazaba fuerte― Hoy has tardado más.

― Tenía trabajo, ya sabes, uno nunca puede alejarse de la oficina demasiado.

La castaña se dejo caer en su pecho complacida, pero algo le extraño.

― ¿Porque hueles a colonia de mujer?

Jude rodó los ojos y respondió con fastidio.

― La secretaria de la oficina que le gusta poner el ambientador personal al lado del ventilador y tiene toda empresa perfumada. Supongo que eso no es un delito― río divertido.

― Claro que no― respondió no muy convencida.

Jude se separo de su esposa y cogiendo su cartera subió las escaleras del piso hasta su habitación. Donde comenzó a colocarse el pijama mientras escuchaba como Nuria apagaba la televisión abajo y recogía el salón para subir de un momento a otro. Agarro su camisa con una sonrisa divertida y la olió una última vez antes de escuchar como la castaña subía las escaleras.

―O―

David se encontraba en la Agencia sentado "cómodamente" en el sillón de su mesa: los pies encima de esta y leyendo el periódico local mientras picaba unas galletas que su esposa le había hecho. Intrigado por las noticias y sin prestar atención al ordenador que se encontraba en su mesa encendido. Hasta que un escandaloso portazo se escucho en toda la sala, sorprendiendo a todo los policías y personas que trabajaban allí. Rápidamente y en menos de dos segundos, escondió el periódico bajo la mesa y las galletas en el cajón, colocándose bien y fingiendo trabajar.

― ¡Esto es increíble!― grito exaltada la castaña que había entrado en la sala, seguida detrás de su ayudante.

Camino enfadada toda la sala y se encerró en su despacho. La peliverde se acerco a David y dejando su libreta sobre la mesa, se sentó en esta.

― ¿Se puede saber que le ocurre?― pregunto el peliplata.

― Pues que interrogar al sospechoso no nos ha servido de nada, como los últimos cuatro asesinatos― Sara se cruzo de brazos y miro con tranquilidad la puerta del despacho de Nuria.

― ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

― Ya te lo he dicho, nada. El sospechoso se encontraba con la víctima de cena, recibió una llamada urgente y la víctima se marcho, al salir del restaurante le asaltaron a poco metros. ¡Lo de siempre!― termino de lo más normal mientras agarra el cajón y abriéndolo sacaba las galletas que David había escondido.

― Y no sabemos desde donde se hizo la llamada. Podría ayudar.

― Eso es lo raro de todo esto. Según el sospechoso, la víctima le dijo que era una llamada de trabajo, pero hemos registrado la línea telefónica y ni rastro. Al parecer se hizo desde una cabina de teléfonos que hay a 15 metros del restaurante.

― ¿Y por eso esta así?

― Otro asesinato sin pistas suficientes para resolverlo, el pan de cada día-ironizaba mientras mordía gustosa una de las galletas que había cogido.

― ¡Ehhh!― grito enfadado el joven, arrebatándole la caja― ¿Cómo las has encontrado?

― Tienes toda la sala perfumada de galletas caseras― comento mientras se la volvía a quitar.

― Eso es imposible, hay ambientadores por toda la sala. Debes de a verte confundido.

― Ya, y por eso la he encontrado― río divertida, mientras cogía otra― No se porque, pero últimamente tengo un hambre voraz― de un salto se bajo de la mesa y dejo las galletas en ella, cogiendo su libreta― Debe ser el cambio de estación. ¡Ah! Un consejo David…

― ¿Cuál?― pregunto molesto.

― Trabaja más y vaguea menos― soltó divertida. Camino hacia su despacho y adentro en él, para seguir con las investigaciones que Nuria le había pedido.

David la miro irse mosqueado, mientras se agachaba a recoger el periódico que seguramente leería más tarde, cuando ambas hubieran salido de la Agencia, y continúo con su trabajo.

―O―

La medianoche daría pronto en el reloj de la Agencia. Sara salió de su despacho colocándose su abrigo. Nuria hacia rato que se había marchado y ella seria la ultima en irse. Al salir el panorama que se encontró la hizo reí de las mil manera que pasaron por su mente para despertar a un David completamente dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo.

― ¡David, David!― grito zarandeándolo.

― ¿Qué?― respondió molesto el peliplata mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos.

― Es así como vigilas cada vez que te toca trabajar de guardia, si quieres hecho la llave para que no entre, así estarás mas seguro― ironizo divertida.

― Muy graciosa. Quieres irte ya.

Antes de que la peliverde pudiera responder, el pitido de un coche a las puertas de la Agencia sorprendió a ambos.

― Si, me marcho. Pero procura vigilar y no dormirte, David― comento mientras agarraba su bolso y salía de allí.

Afuera el coche de su esposo la espera, subió a el y desapareció en la esquina de la calle. David suspiro aliviado, al fin, solo en la Agencia. Paz y tranquilidad, al menos unos segundos antes de que sonara el teléfono, el reloj diera la medianoche y la alarma de los ordenadores sonara indicando que de un momento a otro todos ellos se apagarían.

Agarro molesto el aparato y respondió con fastidio.

― Agencia de poli…― no puedo terminar la frase, al otro lado de la línea la alarma era preocupante― No se preocupe, estaremos allí en unos minutos.

Colgó el teléfono y pulso el botón de grabación para que la conversación quedara guardada. Aquella noche no había echo más que empezar y ya deseaba que acabara.

**Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo V

Eran las ocho de la mañana en Inazuma. Toda la ciudad se encontraba tranquila y relajada, después del revuelo de anoche a las afueras, tanto silencio en las calles y la perezosa manera de despertar los comercios, no era de extrañar. La castaña adentro en la Agencia y tras soltar su abrigo en la percha de la entrada camino hasta su despacho donde David la esperaba.

― Buenos días― saludo― No estoy para malas noticias, digamos que anoche no me acosté muy contesta y estoy de mal humor― advirtió al peliplateado que se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba cuando esta entro.

― Pues no tengo noticias precisamente buenas.

― ¿Que ha ocurrido?― pregunto molesta.

― Anoche asaltaron cinco empresas, una de tras de otra.

― ¿Qué empresas?

― Tres de armas y dos de alimentación. Burlaron las cámaras de seguridad, saquearon las naves y mataron a tres agentes que patrullaban a las afueras― respondió mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de enfrente― Pero creo que esto podría ser una buena noticia…― soltó en la mesa un colar de perlas blancas que colgaba una manzana de oro.

― ¿Qué es eso?― pregunto agarrando el colgante.

― Lo encontramos en última empresa asaltada "Alimentación M.G.I", según las investigaciones de Sara en la joyería del centro comercial, ese collar podría pertenecer a la víctima fallecida hace días, Camelia Travis.

La castaña observo detenidamente el collar mientras escuchaba a David y jugaba con las perlas de este.

― Lo que nos daría la pista de que el asesino de la señorita Travis asalto la empresa de esa noche.

― Claro David― ironizo divertida― Y se convirtió en cinco para asaltarlas todas, una detrás de otra― dejo el collar en la mesa y se giro dando la espalda al peliplateado― Además ese collar no es el de Camelia Travis, es una copia terriblemente exacta.

― ¿Qué?― pregunto atónico.

― El nombre de Camelia esta mal escrito. Según Sara, el joyero grabo el nombre de la víctima en la quinta perla, este lo tiene en la sexta empezando por la derecha de la manzana. Y lo peor de todo, según su pareja escribo Camelia, no Cami y obviamente ahí… no pone Camelia.

― ¡Genial! Eso significa que seguimos sin ladrones, sin asesino y sin pistas― refunfuño― Y lo peor es que seguirá matando a gente inocente sin que podamos hacer nada.

― ¡David!― grito enfadada― Te he dicho que estoy de mal humor, no tengo ganas de escuchar tu sermones diarios.

El peliplateado agarro el collar y se dispuso a salir del despacho, pero Nuria le detuvo antes de tiempo.

― ¡Espera!― grito― Deja el collar aquí― El joven le hizo un mohín extraño y lo lanzo a las manos de la castaña para que lo cogiera― ¿Y Sara? ¿Aun no ha llegado?

― Llamo diciendo que llegaría mas tarde. Tenia consulta médica para su insomnio.

― ¿Desde cuando Sara tiene insomnio?― pregunto extrañada haciendo que el joven se enfureciera― Te ha mentido tan bien que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta― río divertida― A veces me pregunto como has llegado a ser Agente de policía.

El peliplateado salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo, maldiciendo en voz baja a la ayudante escurridiza. Dejando sola a Nuria, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y problemas que no eran pocos ni pequeños, precisamente.

Era cierto, por más que le fastidiara, lo que David había dicho. No tenían pistas para pararle los pies a ese asesino que también podría ser el asaltador de todas esas empresas y lo peor es que podría seguir matando a gente inocente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Odiaba cada vez que la investigación llegaba a un punto muerto casi indescifrable. Y lo peor, la discusión que había tenido con Jude aquella pasada noche…

_Flashback _

_La noche había caído. En la casa Sharp, Nuria archivaba las investigaciones de aquella última semana sentada en la mesa del comedor mientras Jude veía la televisión. El teléfono sonó y este lo agarro con fastidio, mientras la castaña le observaba extrañada. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, termino la llamada misteriosa y dejo el teléfono en su sitio._

― _¿Quién era?__―__pregunto._

― _Celia, recuerdas que el viernes es su cumpleaños…_

― _Si, dentro de una semana._

― _Quiere invitarnos a cenar en el restaurante "Cima Oeste" de la ciudad. Los cuatro._

_La expresión de Nuria cambio radicalmente a escuchar aquellas palabras. ‹‹Los cuatro››, porque entre las dos personas que más adoraba tenía que estar él. El esposo de su cuñada. La persona que no soportara ni aunque fuera la última en el planeta y mucho menos cenaría con él._

― _No puedo ir._

― _¿Cómo que no puedes ir?__―__pregunto extrañado levantándose del sofá para mirarla._

― _Tengo trabajo._

― _La excusa de siempre cuando se trata de mi hermana__―__respondió rodando los ojos y cruzándose se brazos__―__¡Nuria! Es su cumpleaños no podrías intentar llevarte bien._

― _Lo he intentado y sabes que es imposible. Así que no pienso ir a la cena enfadada, no quiero que tu hermana se preocupe._

― _Tendrá motivos para preocuparse__―__grito enfadado__―__En tres semanas dará a luz y luego viajara a Okinawa por trabajo, no la veré en cuatro meses. ¿No puedes hacer esto por mí?_

_La castaña clavo sus ojos en los de Jude, con expresión enfadada._

― _No__―__respondió secamente._

― _Mira que eres cabezona. No hay manera de dialogar contigo._

― _¡Ah claro! Ahora tengo yo la culpa. No voy a ir a cenar por más que insistas. Y se acabo._

_Jude salió del salón enfadado y subió a la salita de estar donde se escucho un fuerte portazo a cerrar._

_Fin Flashback_

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. No quería ir a esa cena, pero se sentía culpable por aquella tonta y absurda discusión. Jugaba con las perlas del collar cuando la puerta del despacho se escucho abrirse, sacándola se sus pensamientos, dejando ver a una joven embarazada de siete meses, cabellos plateados y ojos fucsia, siendo rápidamente reconocida por la castaña.

― ¡Sakura! Que alegría verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?― pregunto levantándose de la silla para saludarla.

― Igualmente― respondió saludándola con un beso en cada mejilla― Vine a ver a David. Me dijeron que preguntaran aquí.

― Si, bueno, debe de estar a fuera o sino en el despacho de Sara ayudándola con algo.

― Entonces iré a buscarle. Un placer volver a verte.

― Igualmente.

Salió del despacho y aquella visita le volvió a recordar la dichosa cena. Si fuera unos meses más, Sakura seria la viva imagen de Celia, por lo que difícilmente se podía sacar su cumpleaños de la cabeza. Como si algo le dijera que tenía que ir a esa cita. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y miro detenidamente el collar, el nombre que habían escrito mal.

No podía a ver sido casualidad que lo encontraran en la empresa que habían saqueado. Tenia que tener algún significado, solo tenia que buscarlo… como siempre.

―O―

Suspiro, por enésima vez aquella mañana. Había salido del hospital y se dirigía a la Agencia, sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el coche de su marido. Aguardando entre sus manos el pequeño bolso donde guardaba su libreta de trabajo, solo que esta vez le acompañaba una carta que si pidiera hacerla desaparecer no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

― ¿Te ocurre algo?― pregunto su marido, Xavier Foster, en el asiento del conductor― Desde que te he recogido en la cafetería no has parado de suspirar, ¿Va todo bien, cielo?

― Si, todo va bien… es solo que… veras…― no había forma de sacar aquel tema que ni quería mencionar― ¿Te gusta los niños?― soltó de golpe.

El pelirrojo río divertido sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

― ¿A que viene esa pregunta, Sara?― el coche llego a la calle de la Agencia y estaciono en la puerta de esta― No sé… supongo que sí, ¿Por qué?

― No, por nada― se desabrocho el cinturón del coche y se dispuso a salir de este cuando sintió como Xavier le agarraba de la mano.

― ¿Va todo bien? ¿De verdad?

― Si, todo va bien, es que… había pensado en trabajar de niñera. Ya sabes para ir acostumbrándose a los… niños― susurro con miedo.

Xavier le sonrió mas tranquilo, la agarro de la mejilla y la beso dulcemente antes de despedirse de ella.

―Tú no necesitas acostumbrarte a nada, lo haría bien a la primera.

― Claro― sonrió forzadamente, un poco asustada por las palabras de este.

Se despido de él y salió del coche para adentrarse en la Agencia, donde Nuria la esperaba.

―O―

Saly bajaba tranquila las escaleras del piso, entre la oscuridad del edificio. No es que hubiera mucha electricidad en los barrios donde se hospedad, por lo que muchas veces debían alumbrarse con velas. Bajo el último escalón y uno de sus hombres la llamo, sorprendiéndola. Le susurro algo y despidiéndose se alejo de ella. Al parece la información sobre cierta persona acababa de llegar.

Paso por la sala del gimnasio y tras pasar de largo volvió a retroceder para pararse en la puerta. Sonrió complacida, al observar la escena. Shauw entrenaba golpeando con fuerza el saco de boxeo. Se había quitado la parte de arriba, dejando su torso completamente libre. Desvió por un momento la vista para sonreír divertida mientras sacaba uno de los cigarros del paquete y le prendía fuego, soltando una gran bocanada de humo.

― No deberías entrenar tanto― comento sorprendiendo al joven― recuerda que mal herido no me sirves para nada.

― Jefa…― susurro sorprendido― yo… lo siento mucho.

― No tienes porque disculparte, con que no te pases bastara― respondió caminando hacia él, adentrándose en el gimnasio que tan poco había pisado.

El albino se quito los guantes con los que golpeaba y los dejo en el banco que había pegado a la pared, se sentó en el y agarro la toalla que Saly le entregaba. La peliazul se acomodo a su lado mientras soltaba una nueva bocanada de humo.

― ¿Quieres?― pregunto mostrándole el paquete de tabaco. El joven cogió uno y le prendió fuego gracias al mechero de la peliazul― Así que este es el lugar al que te escapas cuando no hay nada que hacer.

― Si… bueno, me dijiste que podía usarlo si nadie lo utilizaba. Espero que no te moleste.

― Que va― respondió sin mucho interés.

Soltó una nueva bocanada de humo y se dejo caer en la pared, mirando el desconchado techo de la sala. Minutos en silencio que parecían eternos.

― ¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar?― pregunto el joven, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que la peliazul alargara su sonrisa.

― Dentro de una semana. Digamos que… hay que darle tiempo a Nuria para que capte el mensaje del collar.

El joven sonrío complacido mientras la peliazul se ponía en pie. Se paseo por la sala sin mucho interés observando los detalles de esta. Shauw hizo lo mismo cuando termino su cigarro dejando la toalla en el banco. Saly camino hacia él cuando el mismo hombre de antes la volvió a llamar.

― Jefa, Sharp ha llegado― comunico con algo de molestia en sus palabras.

― Dile que suba, enseguida le atiendo.

Se despido con un asentimiento de cabeza y desapareció en la oscuridad del edificio.

― Bueno, te dejo seguir con tu entrenamiento. Voy a ver que quiere el señorito Sharp― comento con ironía mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

― ¡Porque tiene que estar él metido en todo esto!― grito enfadado antes de que Saly se marchara― No me fío de él.

La peliazul se giro consternada y le dedico una sonrisa divertida mientras caminaba hacia el joven. Se acerco a él y le agarro suavemente de la mejilla, mientras rodeaba su cintura con la otra, mirándole a los ojos.

― Necesitamos que alguien haga el trabajo sucio, mi querido Shauw. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que no nos traicionará― se acerco despacio a su rostro y beso con cariño su mejilla.

Le volvió a sonreír mirándole a los ojos y se giro para volver a su cuarto, despareciendo en el principio de las escaleras.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capítulo VI

La semana acabo tan rápido como había llegado. Durante aquellos días la tensión en la Agencia pareció subir de tono cada hora que marcaba el reloj. No sabría decir el porque, exactamente. Pero que los días sean tan tranquilos y monótonos en Inazuma, asustaba. Ya que raro era el día que no ocurría algo, por pequeño e insignificante que fuera. Era viernes, por la mañana. Nuria se había tomado el día libre para hacerse a la idea de que, en cuanto el reloj marcara las once de la noche, comenzaría el infierno de cena a la que había aceptado a ir, solo por que nadie se resiste a las quejas, suplicas y mimos por parte de su esposo. Y menos ella. Se había prometido hacerlo por Jude, solo por él y por Celia, que ella no tenia la culpa de que su cuñada odiara tanto a su esposo. Supongo que los motivos eran inevitables.

Sara entro en su despacho y se dejo caer en la silla de su mesa, agotada. Eran las ocho de la mañana y madrugar era algo que no se le daba bien, por muy aplicada que fuera en su trabajo. Ordeno un poco los papeles de su mesa, apilándolos correctamente. Pero le faltaba algo… la grapadora. Abrió el primer cajón de su derecha para cogerla cuando se percato de la carta que había escondió allí cuando llego del hospital, hace una semana. Casi sin pensarlo cerró el cajón de golpe y bajo la mirada a su vientre, que poco a poco empezaba abultar. Asustada de que alguien la viera, se holgó la camiseta para que no se notase al tiempo que David entraba por la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días!― grito eufórico.

― Que tiene de buenos― respondió de mala gana― Sabes que alguien invento el llamar a la puerta para que se respetara la intimidad de la gente, David.

― Si, pero sabes que no es propio de mi― bufo divertido mientras dejaba caer los papeles que traía en la mesa y se acomodaba en la silla de enfrente― Señorita Foster, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

La peliverde se cruzo de brazos y le miro con expresión seria.

― ¡Vaya! Parece que alguien se ha levantado gracioso esta mañana. Si te interesa saberlo hay un circo al otro lado de la calle.

El peliplateado torció su sonrisa, para volverla a subir segundos después. Sara suspiro rendida y obviando su patética y absurda conversación de las ocho, comenzaron a trabajar.

―O―

Siete de la tarde. Nuria se encontraba en su casa, concretamente en su habitación, preparando las cosas que iba a lucir aquella noche. Jude llegaría en una hora, por lo que tendría tiempo para ducharse relajadamente antes de prepararse. Pero había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y no era la cena, precisamente. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al collar que David encontró en la empresa saqueada. Y un mal presentimiento la envolvió aquella mañana cuando su despertador dio las siete de la mañana, aquel día iba a ocurrir algo… lo presentía.

Dejo el vestido que iba a usar sobre la cama y camino hacia su tocador para agarrar una hoja de papel donde había escribo el nombre "Cami" como unas diez veces. Se sabía el collar de memoria: cuantas perlas tenia, los detalles de la manzana de oro, el brillo de cada perla… En su trabajo, cada detalle, por pequeño que sea, cuenta y parecía que la pista de aquel collar se resistía a salir. Lo observo durante un rato y se dio por vencida, lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y se metió en la ducha, necesitaba relajarse para pensar.

El reloj marco las nueve de noche. Jude se encontraba en la ducha y la castaña envuelta en su albornoz se arreglaba el pelo tranquilamente, sin prisas. Media hora más tarde, había salió del baño y se debatía con el nudo de la corbata en la sala de estar. Nuria ya se había vestido, tan solo unos últimos detalles y estaría lista. Lucia un hermoso vestido de vuelo por encima de las rodillas, atado al cuello y con la espada al aire. Antes de terminar de arreglarse el pelo, volvió a mirar al papel de su tocador. Lo había estado pensando… ¿Y si jugaba con las letras? ¿Podría sacar algo? Agarro el bolígrafo de su cartera de trabajo y comenzó a escribir distintas palabras, muchas sin sentido…

― Cami, Mica, Maci…― susurro todo lo que escribía hasta que algo le llamo la atención― … ¿Cima?― Como si aquella palabra brillara con luz propia, sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa perfecta al dar con la pista que tanto buscaba― ¡Jude!― grito asomándose por la puerta de la habitación― ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante donde vamos a cenar con tu hermana?

El castaño se debatía con el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo del pasillo, hasta que lo dio por un caso perdido, ya se lo colocaría Nuria cuando bajara.

― Restaurante "Cima Oeste" de la calle Relámpago. No te acuerdas, fuimos a cenar allí por nuestro aniversario― grito molesto.

― Claro, claro…― respondió sin darle importancia centrándose en las palabras del papel.

Abrió la puerta de su armario y saco de su chaqueta al walkie-talkie de la Agencia. Pulso el botón de encendido y se lo llevo a los labios.

― Aquí Nuria Álbarez a Agencia de Policía, ¿Alguien me recibe?

Pocos minutos después, se volvió a encender la luz del aparato.

― Si, Agente Strobn a la habla― se escucho al otro lado de la línea, por su apellido la castaña pudo reconocer que se trataba de uno de los policías que hoy le tocaba hacer guardia.

― ¡Genial! Podría buscar todos los restaurantes de la ciudad Inazuma que lleven la palabra Cima en concreto.

Al otro lado, el joven comenzó a teclear en el ordenador buscando aquella información, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

― Al parecer el único restaurante que hay en la ciudad que contenga el nombre de Cima como titulo es el restaurante "Cima Oeste" de la calle Relámpago. Los demás se encuentran en las ciudades vecinas, al parecer solo hay siete repartidos por todo Japón.

― ¡Muy bien! Gracias― apago el walkie y lo volvió a guardar en su chaqueta.

Había dando con la pista que buscaba, pero, si el asesino decide atacar allí… ¿A quien mataría aquella noche? El tiempo se acababa y lo más importante de aquel escurridizo caso, seguía sin resolver. Se acerco al espejo para mirarse mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y vueltas. Aquel vestido no era el mas apropiado para detener a un asesino…

―O―

_Unas horas antes… _David y Sara se habían pasado todo el día ordenando papeles en la Agencia. La peliverde se dejo caer en la silla mientras el peliplateado se tiro directamente al sofá de la sala. El reloj marcaba las ocho, no se podían creer que apenas hubieran descansado solo para comer.

― Ahora entiendo porque somos la única comisaria en Inazuma― comento molesto David, se incorporo del sofá y se dispuso a salir― Voy a por algo para comer ¿Quieres?

― Claro.

Salió del despacho dejando sola a la peliverde. Sara abrió el cajón y saco la carta que había escondido como pudo cuando el peliplateado salió a comer aquel mediodía, para que no la confundiera con unas de las multas de los tanto papeles que había en el mesa. Lo último que necesitaba era que toda la Agencia se enterará de que estaba embarazada, bastante problemas tenia como para que ese fuera uno más. La abrió y la volvió a leer, se la sabia de memoria y realmente deseaba que aquellas palabras no estuvieran escritas allí. La dejo encima de la mesa y salió para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba cambiar de aire, aunque no fuera lo más apropiado.

Media hora más tarde, volvió a entrar en su despacho. Había salido de baño y pensó en dar una vuelta por el parque de enfrente de la calle mientras David llegaba. El peliplateado se encontraba sentado en la silla, observando algo que Sara no pudo ver, había comprado comida típica de un bar en la esquina de la calle y tenía toda la sala perfumada con aquel maloliente olor.

― ¿Qué es eso?― pregunto tapándose la boca con la mano.

― Comida…

Antes de que pudiera responder, la peliverde echo a correr al baño, dejando solo a su amigo que volvió a observar la carta que esta se había dejado en la mesa. Cuando salió, su amigo levantaba el sobre delante de ella.

― Por más que te niegues a admitirlo, eso no desaparecerá.

La peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendida, suspiro resignada bajando la mirada.

―O―

Se encontraba en el café-bar que había en el parque de la ciudad. Se sentaron en una de las mesas, apartadas de la gente, para poder conversar tranquilos. No puedo decir como, pero David logro que le contara todo lo que había pasado desde que sabia la noticia.

― ¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos a verte ayudado.

― Claro, lo que me faltaba. Que todo Inazuma se entere.

― Sara, no debes de tener miedo a ser mama. ¿Recuerdas cuando me entere de que iba a ser padre?

― Si, aun sigo sin saber de donde demonios sacaste tantos libros sobre paternidad y que te lo leyeras todos― respondió sorprendida mientras daba un sorbo al té que esta tomando.

― Y seguirás sin saberlo― comento sonrojado ante el comentario― Me los leí todos por que, al igual que tú, tenia miedo de hacerme a la idea de ser padre. Puede que ser madre no sea lo mismo pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo. Y en cuanto a Xavier… estoy seguro de que se lo tomara bien. Formar una familia es el primer paso hacia la felicidad, o eso dice Sakura.

Sara le miro preocupada, pero la sonrisa de este la hizo sonríe.

― Tienes, razón. Quizás no sea algo tan malo. ¡Gracias, David!

Ambos sonrieron divertidos. El peliplateado se incorporo de la silla para llenar su vaso cuando el walkie de Sara se ilumino.

― Chicos, ¿estáis hay?

La peliverde agarro el aparato y se lo llevo a los labios, dejando que su compañero también escuchar la conversación.

― Estamos, ¿Qué ocurre?

― Creo que he descubierto donde atacara el asesino, de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde?― respondieron los dos a la vez completamente extrañados.

― En el restaurante "Cima Oeste" de la calle Relámpago. El collar que encontramos en la empresa saqueada, era la pista que estábamos buscando. Si jugamos con el nombre de la víctima, en este caso, Cami, la única palabra con sentido lógico es Cima y tras comprobar que el único restaurante de la ciudad con ese nombre es el de la calle Relámpago, no cabe la menor duda de que será allí.

― Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que será hoy? No sé, podría ser otro día…― pregunto David.

― Veamos, llevamos cinco víctimas en dos meses, todas ellas asesinadas una semana después de la siguiente. La pregunta del millón chicos, a ver si la adivináis― ironizo al otro lado de la línea― ¿Cuántos días hace que murió Camelia Travis?

Sara y David se miraron entre sí, completamente extrañados.

― Siete días…― susurro la peliverde.

― Exacto.

― ¿Y que hacemos? ¿Mandamos a una patrulla de policías para que rodeen el restaurante?― pregunto el peliplateado.

― No. Solo conseguiríamos llamar la atención. Da la casualidad de que voy a cenar al restaurante, por lo que podre vigilar por allí, ustedes, haréis lo siguiente…

Mientras Nuria hablaba, los dos asentía prestando atención, para no perder detalle alguno.

―O―

Once de la noche. Nuria caminaba de la mano de Jude hacia el restaurante. Habían aparcado algo lejos al no a ver sitio y tenían que caminar un poco para llegar. La castaña había decidido cambiarse de vestido. Lucia uno largo, de color rojo, atado al cuello y conjuntado con unos tacones, no muy altos, del mismo color. Su castaño cabello lo había enlazado en un moño alto, algo deformado. En la entrada del bar, Celia y Axel los esperaba. La peliazul había escondido su vientre de ocho meses finalizados bajo un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de color blanco y su pelo suelto sobre sus hombros. Los cuatro se saludaron con un beso en cada mejilla, menos Jude que abrazo a su hermana cariñosamente. Claro que la castaña no lo hizo de muy buena gana respecto ha cierta persona.

Se había prometido no hablar mucho durante la cena o si no, acabaría discutiendo como en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Adentraron en el restaurante y el camarero llevo a las dos parejas a la mesa que habían reservado. En cambio la castaña no dejaba de quitar la mirada de todas las personas y detalles del lujoso restaurante. Nada parecía fuera de lo común.

Sin darse cuenta la hora paso rápido, el camarero le sirvió las bebidas. Cuando volvía para recoger el pedido de los cuatro, el reloj de la gran pared de la sala dio la medianoche.

― ¿Ya son medianoche?― pregunto sorprendida ante la alarma del reloj.

― Si, señorita― respondió extrañado el camarero.

― ¡Oh no!― susurro bajito, apenas audible.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, se escucho un estallido en la calle, no muy lejos de donde estaban. La gran ventana del restaurante hizo que el sonido se proyectara por todo el lugar, dejando a todos los invitados en silencio.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?― pregunto Celia agarrándose a la mano de Axel.

― Un disparo― respondió seria antes de levantarse de su silla y echar a correr fuera del restaurante.

**Continuara…**


	7. Capítulo VII

Luna llena. El mes finalizaba y esta brillaba con fuerza en el cielo oscuro de Japón. Nuria salió corriendo y agitada del restaurante, agarrándose el vestido para no caerse. En la acera de en frente del restaurante, el coche patrulla donde Sara y David esperaban, se encontraba estacionado. Los dos jóvenes salieron de el y acercaron a la castaña a gran velocidad.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta?― pregunto exaltada.

― Sabemos menos que tú. No hemos visto nada, ni siquiera sabemos de donde viene el disparo― respondió David.

La castaña los miro alarmada.

― Esta bien. Sara tú a la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda, David tu entra al restaurante, alguien tiene que tranquilizar a toda esa gente― ordeno.

Los dos asintieron y cada cual se puso con su trabajo. El peliplateado adentro en la sala donde la gente ya comenzaba a levantarse para salir fuera del restaurante a ver que había pasado, así que a voz en grito advirtió de que no se podía salir del lugar. Por otro lado, Sara corría en la dirección que le había dicho Nuria, a un paso moderado, en su estado lo le convenía agitarse demasiado. Pero no encontró nada así que decidió volver a la entrada del restaurante. Nuria hacia lo mismo en dirección opuesta, pero….

Hallo lo que buscaba. En un callejón no muy lejos del restaurante, justo debajo de la ventana que daba a la planta superior de este, el cuerpo de un hombre malherido se encontraba en el suelo. La oscuridad no dejaba ver el profundo y siniestro callejón, mirar allí era como adentrarse en la boca de un lobo. Nuria se agacho agitada a socorrerle, respiraba entre cortadamente y su pecho se encontraban completamente ensangrentado. Agarro el walkie que la peliverde le había dado ante de separarse y comunico por él.

― ¡Chicos, lo he encontrado! Llamar a una ambulancia y correr, necesito ayuda― grito desesperada.

Bajo la mirada al hombre que tenia entre sus manos, le reconocía, estaba en el restaurante. Aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa… era el hombre que se encontraba en una de las mesas de este. Eric Eagle, el dueño del prestigioso restaurante. Tapo como pudo la herida de su pecho, pero el disparo había atravesado su corazón, de un momento a otro, la sangre dejaría de fluir ocasionándole la muerte. Algo la asusto, el hombre le había agarrado la muñeca con la poca fuerza que lograba reunir.

― Ojos del diablo…― susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, mientras sus labios se empezaban a teñir de rojo, brotando la sangre de estos― Oscuros, penetrantes… cargados de odio…

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió aquellas palabras. Algo le hizo levantar la mirada… hacia el oscuro callejón. Dos luces brillaban en la oscuridad de este, como si se tratara de unos ojos. No estaba sola, alguien estaba allí, escondido en la noche de las dos paredes. Lo que la hizo estremecer. Jude llego corriendo seguido de Axel y Celia un poco más atrás, sorprendiéndola.

― ¡Jude! ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Vinimos a buscarte, David nos dejo salir del restaurante― respondió preocupado.

Celia escondió su rostro en el pecho de Axel cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Nuria y aquel hombre, mientras Jude se arrodillaba a ayudar. La castaña le dio algunas indicaciones para que sostuviera al hombre mientras la ambulancia llegaba, el sonido de esta se escuchaba varias calles lejanas. Se levanto del suelo y volvió a mirar el callejón, aquellos ojos no dejaban de observarla, como gritándole que se acercara. Se levanto el vestido un palmo por encima de la rodilla y cogió la pistola que había escondido hay, sabia que la iba a utilizar y no se equivocaba, lo que sorprendió por completo a Jude y Axel.

Se acerco caminando despacio a la oscuridad del callejón mientras Jude le preguntaba que ocurría. Cargo el arma entre sus manos y siguió acercándose.

― ¿Quién hay ahí?― grito enfadada mientras levantaba el revolver.

Cada paso que daba, el brillo de los ojos se acentuaba más y más, al gritar aquellas palabras una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbro acompañada de una risa que invadió el callejón. _"Le falta astucia, detective"_, escucho cerca de ella, como si se las susurrara al odio, levanto violentamente el arma al tiempo que los faros de la ambulancia la cegaban e iluminaba todo el callejón. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, allí no había nadie. Sara y David llegaron junto a ella. La policía y los médicos comenzaron hacer su oficio en aquella parte de la calle Relámpago.

―O―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?― pregunto David que se encontraba al lado de la castaña, preocupado al verla tan pensativa.

Alejada del cuerpo fallecido y las demás personas que se encontraban allí. Axel y Celia se habían marchado. Los médicos intentaban levantar el cadáver y Jude se encontraba hablando con unos compañeros de la Agencia junto a Sara.

― Había alguien, David.

― ¿Dónde?

― En el callejón― respondió levantado la mirada a la pared donde acababa esa salida de la calle.

― ¿Quién? ¿Pudiste verlo?― pregunto extrañado, la castaña negó varias veces con la cabeza.

― Me miro, se río de mi… y desapareció― se cruzo de brazos y bajo la vista al vestido, que se encontraba manchado sangre― Esta jugando con nosotros, él… o ella…― termino susurrando casi con miedo la última palabra.

Sara los llamo sorprendida y aterrada, sorprendiendo a ambos y sacándolos de su trance. Los médicos habían levantado el cuerpo, pero lo que había escrito en el suelo, daba miedo. Con sangre, se podía:

"_Y la historia se repetirá _

_hasta hacerse eterna"_

Los dos se acercaron y se quedaron tan sorprendidos como la peliverde. La palabra "eterna" se encontraba escrita de forma algo peculiar, era la única que se encontraba borrosa por el cuerpo que tuvo encima.

― Dime que eso no es…― susurro la peliverde agarrándose la boca y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

David la abrazo fuerte dejando que esta apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. La castaña se acuclillo y deslizo sus dedos sobre las palabras.

― Es sangre… ¿seca?― comento completamente fuera de sí.

― ¿Como que seca?― pregunto el peliplateado.

― El color, el olor… esta sangre es de siete días…― aquel razonamiento que ella sola había dicho en voz alta el hizo pensar en algo, que no quiera creer― ¿A cuanto esta la calle Sweet Street de aquí?

― Es la calle que hay detrás…

― Es de Camelia…― susurro en alto solo para que ella lo escuchara― ¡David!― llamo incorporándose del suelo― Esta sangre es de Camelia Travis, en cambio "eterna" esta escrito con la sangre reciente de Eric Eagle. ¡Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de los versos!― grito con algo de preocupación en sus palabra a la par que con alegría― Hay estaba la pista que nos faltaba, eso quiere decir que― miro hacia el suelo― si estas palabras están aquí, en el callejón tiene que estar las de Camelia…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, se volvió a agarrar el vestido y echo a correr. David y Sara se miraron preocupados tras gritarle que adonde iba, claro que está no respondió y siguió su carrera.

― Hay que ir tras ella― comento la peliverde, pero ella no podía correr a tal velocidad. El peliplateado le sonrío complacido.

― No te preocupes, iré yo― y sin decir nada mas echo a correr para alcanzar a la castaña.

―O―

Nuria corría decidida hacia el callejón donde una semana antes habían matado a Camelia Travis. Le dolía los pies, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba, claro que no se daba cuenta de que corría con los tacones de la cena. Los ojos, la sonrisa, aquellas palabras… inundaban su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía evitarlo. Llego al callejón, tan oscuro como el de antes, en plena noche, no era de extrañar.

David llego agitado, gritando el nombre de la chica. La castaña le pido la linterna sin hacer caso a las preguntas y quejas del peliplateado que se la entrego sin rechistar. Con ella empezó a alumbra el callejón, buscando la pista que tanto deseaba encontrar. Pero algo le extraño… una de las paredes que componía la calle sin salida, concretamente la pared de la izquierda que pertenecía a un bloque de edificios, se encontraba pintada de blanco, completamente.

― ¿Desde cuando esta la pared pintada?― pregunto exaltada.

― Un día después de que falleciera Camelia, la pintaron. Ya sabes como son esta gente, cree en los malos augurios― respondió refiriéndose a los vecinos del edificio.

La castaña se acerco a la pared y la toco extrañada.

― Tiene que estar aquí― entrego la linterna al peliplateado y le pido la navaja, palpando la pared con delicadeza, comenzó a desconchar la pintura, descubriendo así los versos que buscaba― Aquí esta― susurro para sí, pero aun quedaba una pregunta más, ¿Cómo se puede esconder el nombre de alguien entre las letras de sangre que habían escrito? Hasta que se le ocurrió algo…― David, déjame la botella de alcohol.

El peliplateado saco la botella que llevaba encima y mojando con gran tesón uno de los pañuelos se lo dio a Nuria. La castaña comenzó a frotar las letras con insistencia hasta que poco a poco la sangre fue desapareciendo de la pared dejando visible y con poco detalle, ver el nombre de Eric Eagle escrito en ella.

― Aquí estaba. El nombre de la siguiente víctima― comento con fastidio.

― A estado hay. Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, nosotros registramos el callejón y no vimos las letras, ¿como puede ser?…― pregunto extrañado.

La castaña se paseo por el lugar, pensativa. Era cierto lo que decía, como no podían a verlo visto si estuvo hay todo el tiempo antes de que pintaran la pared. Alumbro el callejón con la linterna, buscando ideas para su desordenado puzle. Hasta que dio con algo.

― El sol. Ustedes registrasteis el callejón de nueve a dos de la mañana, el sol alumbraba por el este, a las doce del mediodía ya se encontraba completamente en lo alto, pero los rayos de sol que daban en el callejón se reflejaban en las ventanas que hay a ambos lados del los dos edificios, lo que difícilmente se puede ver algo cuando el sol lo esta deslumbrando.

― Va un paso por delante.

― Un crimen perfecto― comento completamente fascinada.

Ambos se miraron asombrados, parecía imposible todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba pasando de verdad, después de todo…

**Continuara…**


	8. Capítulo VIII

El rojo del agua que emanaba de sus manos desteñía el blanco de la porcelana. Shauw se lavaba las manos en el pequeño grifo de la habitación cuando Saly entro por la puerta. La peliazul se extraño al observa la insistencia con la que frotaba sus delicadas manos. Se acerco al botiquín que colgaba de la pared, justo al lado de la ventana y saco un pequeño frasco de alcohol para las heridas. Se acerco al peliplateado y sujetándole las manos, vertió el líquido en ellas, sorprendiendo al joven.

― La sangre seca es algo difícil de quitar solamente con agua― comento mientras le frotaba las manos y le sonreía cariñosamente― En cambio con un poco de alcohol sale antes de lo que imaginas.

― Gracias…― susurro por lo bajo, algo sonrojado por la acción de la joven, claro que esta no se dio cuenta.

Llamaron a la puerta, mientras la peliazul se secaba las manos con la toalla del lavabo y antes de que diera permiso para entrar, un hombre de castaños cabellos todo vestido de negro, entro en la habitación. La peliazul no se molesto ni en girarse para mirarle, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

― Hemos encontrado esto tras nuestra entrada en la Agencia de Policías― informo mientras enseñaba una carta blanca que traía entre sus manos. La peliazul la cogió y comenzó a desliarla― En cuanto a lo demás… tenia usted razón. No saben nada importante en cuanto a nuestro juego.

― Claro que tenia razón― respondió ariscamente mientras deslizaba sus ojos sobre la carta ya abierta― De lo contrario, Nuria habría impedido el asesinato de ese vejestorio. ¿Hicisteis lo que os dije?

― Si― respondió serio haciendo que la sonrisa de la joven se alargara.

El hombre sonrió complacido y con una disculpa se retiro de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes. Shauw se acerco a ella mientras se secaba las manos. Había escuchado la conversación y algo le extraño.

― No sabía que habías mandado registrar la Agencia.

― Si. Necesitaba saber que Nuria había captado nuestro mensaje. Aunque cuando vi que nadie nos impedía matar al señor Eagle… entendí que no era así― el peliplateado asintió con una sonrisa por su respuesta― Y me alegro de a verlo echo― susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Shauw lo escuchara― Creo que esto podría interferir en nuestro planes.

Doblo la carta y se la entrego al joven para que la leyera. Camino hacia su armario y sacando un vestido corto, negro de tirantes se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. No tardo mucho, cinco minutos después ya se encontraba fuera de nuevo completamente cambiada.

― ¡Vaya! No sabía que semejante criatura pudiera molestar― comento el joven mientras seguía los pasos de peliazul, que se había acercado al tocador para arreglarse el pelo― ¿Y que haremos? ¿Matarla?

La joven sonrió divertida al espejo en el que se reflejaba contemplando al joven a través de el.

― Lo harías por mí…― respondió haciendo que Shauw le devolviera la sonrisa.

― ¿Y como lo haré? ¿No se puede matar a un bebe si no se mata a la madre?

Saly se recogió el pelo con una cinta blanca y camino hacia él.

― Tan solo espera el momento en el que te de la orden para que lo hagas, entonces te explicare… como lo haremos― susurro encogiendo su mirada. Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y camino hacia la puerta― Voy a salir, asegúrate de que todo vaya bien-pido con una sonrisa.

El joven asintió cuando esta ya salía por la puerta, dejándole solo en la habitación. Sabía a donde iría, lo que provoco que una rabia interna se apoderara de él, sin saber el porque, exactamente. Odiaba cada vez que se veían.

―O―

Encendió la luz del pasillo nada mas entrar por la puerta de casa, para no tropezarse con el escalón que le recibía. Aflojándose el nudo de la corbata dejo las llaves sobre la encimera. Aquella noche había sido muy larga, nada a como él la esperaba. Quizás no debería de haber sido tan arico con ella, a fin de cuentas era su esposa, y la quería. Pero a su manera, y había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a consentir. Pensaba que aquella cena acabaría con una noche a su lado, abrazados bajo las sabanas. No en una, solo y resentido por aquella discusión…

_Flashback_

_Nuria y David habían vuelto al callejón donde habían matado a Eric Eagle tras su experiencia en la calle Sweet Street. Los pocos médicos que seguían allí y los policías de la Agencia, aun seguían en el revuelo de la calle. Sara se acerco a ambos para saber lo que había ocurrido, pero solo obtuvo respuesta de David, la castaña en cambio había vuelto a adentrarse en el callejón para mirarlo detenidamente. Lo que había sucedido aquella noche, era difícil de creer. Jude se acerco a ella y la agarro de los hombros._

― _Porque no volvemos a casa. Es muy tarde y lo que ha pasado aquí… nos llevara tiempo olvidarlo._

― _Tengo que volver a la Agencia__―__ l__evanto la vista para cruzarla con la de él__―__No puedo permitir que siga matando a gente de este modo._

_El castaño soltó un hondo suspiro, girándose para tenerla enfrente._

― _Nuria, son las dos de la madrugada. No creo que vayáis a conseguir nada a estas horas. No crees que lo mejor sea dejarlo para cuando amanezca._

― _¿Y permitir que siga jugando con nosotros de este modo? Ni hablar__―__grito separándose de él para volver a mirar el callejón, caminando por el__―__Lo he tenido delante de mi y no he sido capaz de atraparlo. Pero no volverá a pasar, ¡esto no quedara así!_

― _¿Y que pretendes solucionar con esto? No cambiaras nada de lo que a pasado al igual que no podrás a ser nada para impedir lo que ocurrirá. Porque no sabes lo que pasará__―__grito enfadado por la actitud que presentaba la chica._

_Los médicos ya se habían marchado de allí, tan solo algunos policías de la Agencia se mantenían por los alrededores y David y Sara que escuchaba la pelea con preocupación._

― _¡Por eso no puedo volver a casa! Trabajare día y noche, no descasare hasta ver al culpable de todo esto entre rejas._

― _Trabajo, trabajo, siempre trabajo. Nunca pensé que fuera más importante que tu propio esposo._

― _¡Perdona! He sido yo la que ha tenido que pasar noches enteras, sola en casa por que tú tenías cosas importantes que hacer. La que se ha pasado días, semanas, ¡meses!__―__grito enfadada__―__sola en esta ciudad por que tu tenias "importantes" viajes de negocios._

― _¡Genial! Entonces búscame cuando te importe, quizás te interesen los motivos de "porque" hacia eso__―__se giro para alejarse de allí, dando la espalda a la castaña, completamente enfadado__―__Quizás te interese saber que tú, eres ese motivo__―__y sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse del callejón._

― _¡Pues mira, lo haré! Cuando tenga motivos para hacerlo__―__grito mientras observaba como este se alejaba. _

_Sin decir nada más despareció del lugar. Minutos después un coche arrancaba para salir de la calle Relámpago. Nuria observaba todo aquello resentida, jamás había paso algo así entre ambos. Desvió su mirada hacia David y Sara dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin pronunciar palabra echo a correr, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas._

_Fin Flashback_

Volvió a suspirar y subió la escalera hacia su habitación. No estaba enfadado, no tenía motivos ya que todo lo que ella había dicho era verdad. Solo se sentía…culpable. Se dirigió un momento al baño y dejo que aquellos pensamientos pasasen de su cabeza, al fin y al cabo, aquella discusión se solucionaría con un "lo siento" por parte de ambos y alguna que otra caricia de afecto. La culpabilidad no era algo propio de él, si así hubiera sido, todo lo que ahora tenia Saly, jamás lo habría conseguido. Saly… ¿Por qué le venia a la mente en aquel momento? Quizás encontraría la respuesta muy pronto.

Entro en la habitación y camino hacia el tocador para encender el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba allí. Al hacerlo, algo le sorprendió de golpe. La joven peliazul se encontraba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas mientras acaba uno de los cigarrillos que había encendido.

― Me has asustado― comentaba mientras le quitaba importancia a la joven y se dirigía a la percha para colgar la chaqueta.

― Lo sé, suelo provocar esa reacción― apago el cigarro sobre la mesita de noche y se incorporo de la cama.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? No has pensado en que Nuria pudiera verte. Creo que la frase "yo iré a verte siempre que quieras" no has entendido bien.

La joven camino hacia él alargando su sonrisa, encogiendo la mirada con la que le observaba detenidamente.

― Créeme, tu esposa seria incapaz de verme aun teniéndome delante de sus narices. Necesito dinero y como entenderás no puedo esperar hasta que vengas a verme.

― Y que quieres que yo le haga― comentaba mientras dejaba la corbata en el ropero― Eres Saly Girl, no puedes robar un banco y ya esta.

La joven se acerco a él y le abrazo por la espalda, jugando con los botones de su camisa.

― Robar un banco estropearía mis planes, en cambio, dejar que otro lo haga por mi seria… divertido― susurro despacio, mientras besaba con malicia el cuello del joven― He pensado en el señor Black, nos debe dinero y estaría bien reclamarlo ahora que lo necesitamos.

Se dio la vuelta para tenerla enfrente, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, mientras que la peliazul seguía desabrochando la camisa, jugando con su pecho.

― El señor Grey dará una fiesta mañana y estoy completamente seguro de que asistirá la persona que buscas. ¿Crees que la Señorita Roselín estará invitada?― susurro en su oreja a la par que besaba la mejilla de la joven.

― Eso no lo dudes.

Se acerco a su rostro para tocar sus labios cuando este se separo de golpe para dirigirse al otro lado del cuarto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

― ¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos allí― comento divertida.

La joven sonrió encantada y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación.

― Es una pena que ya no quieras divertirte como lo hacíamos antes― susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara mientras le observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Antes de que Jude pudiera girarse para responder, el viento agito las cortinas del balcón, haciéndole entender que ya se había marchado.

―O―

Dejo las llaves colgadas en el llavero de la entrada y colgó su abrigo en la percha. Estaba agotada, la noche había sido muy larga. Suspiro hondo cuando Xavier salió a recibirla a la entrada.

― ¡Sara, ya has llegado!

― Estoy muy cansada, cariño. Las cosas no han salido como esperábamos― respondió bajando la mirada al suelo.

― Ya me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido. Pero creo que deberías saludar a nuestro invitado, ¿no te parece?― comento con una amplia sonrisa.

La peliverde le miro extrañada. A dentro en la casa y se dirigió al salón, allí una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba sentada en el sillón, conversando animadamente. Un joven de veintiocho años, pelirrojo de ojos ámbares y una chica de la misma edad, cabellos anaranjados hasta la espalda y ojos al igual. El joven se incorporo cuando vio entrar a la peliverde.

― Creo que tenemos que hablar, hermanita― comento divertido mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

― ¡Claude!― grito llena de alegría mientras se echaba en sus brazos para abrazarle.

No todo eran desilusiones aquella noche.

―O―

Saly había vuelto a la casa donde se hospedaba. Entro en la habitación, comentando algo a uno de sus hombres que le seguía detrás. Se despido de él y desapareció en la oscuridad. Al entrar, Shauw se levanto de la cama para recibirla, se encontraba viendo la televisión con varias copas de cristal en la mesita de noche.

― ¿Y bien?― pregunto extrañado al ver la sonrisa de la joven.

― Prepárate, tenemos una fiesta a la que asistir― respondió divertida mientras se dirigía al tocador y sacaba la pistola que aquella noche había usado.

**Continuara…**


	9. Capítulo IX

Diez de la noche. El reloj de la lujosa sala donde se celebraría la fiesta había dado las en punto con suma puntualidad. Varios coches rodeaban la fuente de la gran casa para dejar a sus pasajeros en la puerta de la mansión, donde el señor de la fiesta y casa, acompañado de su fiel mayordomo, recibía los invitados. El cielo estaba despejado y una leve brisa de primavera indicaba que aquella seria una gran noche, para alguno/as, mejor de lo que pensaban. El ambiente era el monótono y causal de una fiesta de ricachones, lo que venia a ser lo típico por aquellos barrios.

Una limusina de grandes volúmenes estaciono en frente de la casa tras rodear la hermosa fuente central. Un joven de cabellos plateados, trajeado de negro, se bajo por el lado contrario a la entrada de la casa y rodeo el coche para abrir la puerta por la que salió la joven que había venido en el. Lucia un corto vestido de color blanco con un lazo rojo bajo el pecho, había recogido su azulado cabello en un moño trenzado a la nuca, conjuntando con sus zapatos rojos, una pamela de color rojo apagado. Que le cubría gracias a su sombra gran parte de la cara, siendo difícil su identificación. Pero el señor de la fiesta la pudo reconocer enseguida.

― ¡Señorita Roselín! Que alegría tenerla en mi fiesta― comento el señor mientras besaba cortésmente su mano― Espero que sea de su agrado.

― Eso no lo dude, señor Grey― respondió con una divertida sonrisa ensanchando sus labios.

Sin decir nada más, se despidió de él para dejar que saludara al siguiente invitado y adentro en la fiesta, seguida del joven peliplateado.

― Ordena que busquen al Señor Black, nosotros esperaremos hasta que llegue Sharp. ¡Procura no llamar la atención, Shauw!― susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el joven lo escuchara.

Respondió con una sonrisa a la joven y se alejo de ella para hablar con uno de los invitados de la fiesta, otro hombre de los suyos. Mientras… Saly, se perdía entre la gente para identificar los detalles del lugar.

―O―

Nueve de la mañana, antes de la fiesta. David buscaba desesperadamente su placa del uniforme por todo el salón de casa. Vivía en un apartamento pequeño, para dos personas tan poco hacia falta más, lastima que pronto dejarían de ser dos y tendría que ir buscando el modo de ampliar el hogar como había ampliado la pequeña familia. Claro que eso había sido más fácil que ponerte a buscar por todo Inazuma una casa confortable y a precio económico. De momento su único problema era el llegar tarde al trabajo.

― ¡Sakura!― grito mirando en los cajones de la sala― has visto mí…

No pudo terminar de decir lo que buscaba ya que al girarse, su esposa se encontraba en frente de él, con el objeto en sus manos. Escondía su vientre bajo un pijama de seda conjuntado, camisa y pantalón corto, llevaba el pelo suelto y sus ojos rosas como el caramelo desprendían alegría mañanera. Se acerco a David y se lo coloco en el pecho.

― ¡Gracias, cariño! Ya creí que la había perdido― río nerviosamente.

― Que harías sin mí.

― Seguramente nada― respondió con una sonrisa― Bueno, ya me marcho antes de que Nuria me eche por llegar tarde.

Beso cariñosamente los labios de la joven palpando su abultado vientre y se dispuso a salir cuando esta lo paro.

― Hablando de Nuria…― comento haciendo que su esposo se girara para mirarla― Anoche mientras te esperaba, me asome al balcón a tomar el aire. Y la vi entrar en el edificio de enfrente. Cosa que me extraño, hace años que no viene por aquí.

Aquello explicaba su repentina huida del callejón, ya que dudaba de que hubiera ido a su casa. Le sonrío a su esposa una vez más en forma de respuesta.

― Tú no te preocupes. Y cuídate que es lo que importa.

Se despido de ella y salió de casa. Llegaría tarde, pero algo le decía que no seria el único.

―O―

Diez y media de la noche. La fiesta comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco de invitados. Saly o la conocida aquella noche como Señorita Roselín, se encontraba junto a la chimenea, debajo del gran reloj, mirando con detalle a cada uno de los invitados mientras mantenía conversación, a la que no hacia mucho caso, con uno de ellos. Shauw se le acerco discretamente para susurrarle al odio.

― Mira quien aparece al fin― comentaba mirando a la puerta de entrada.

Jude caminaba hacia ella tras saludar con la cabeza y un apretón de manos, solo a los que se le acercaba. Le sonrío en la distancia y se acerco agarrándola de la mano.

― Cuanto tiempo sin verla, Señorita Roselín― comento con una sonrisa mientras besaba la mano de la joven.

― Un placer volver a verle, señor Sharp― respondió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Quiere bailar?

Con una sonrisa por respuesta, entrego la copa que estaba tomando a Shauw y agarrada del brazo caminaron hacia la pista. La música que sonaba en el ambiente era clásica, la típica de un vals bastante sonado. Agarro de la cintura a la joven mientras ella llevaba su mano al hombro y agarrándose la otra juntos, comenzaron a bailar.

― Ya me han avisado de que se encuentra aquí el señor Black― le susurro al oído mientras bailaban.

― Mi aviso le sorprendió y no hace más que salir y entrar al baño nervioso. Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento oportuno… nos divertiremos.

El joven sonrío complacido y siguió bailando al ritmo de la música.

―O―

Cinco de la tarde, antes de la fiesta. El ambiente en la Agencia era tan raro como monótono. Nadie sabia lo que hacer o decir. Nuria había llegado por la mañana después que David, por lo que el peliplateado se libro de una buena. El aspecto que presentaba no era el propio de ella. Había pasado la noche en el apartamento donde estudiaba en los tiempos de Universidad, por suerte, la llave nunca faltaba de su bolsillo. Volver a casa no estaba dentro de sus planes. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, las ojeras de sus ojos delataban aquello. La mañana paso quien sabe como. La castaña se marcho de nuevo al apartamento a descansar, para poder trabajar medianamente bien cuando cayera la tarde.

Sara hablaba animada con su hermano que había llegado a visitarle a la Agencia y David al que había presentado. La castaña entro en la sala, soltando un sonoro suspiro que estos no escucharon, lo último que le apetecía era hablar. Pero quizá, eso, sea lo más necesitase….

― ¡Ah, Nuria! Has llegado. Quiero presentarte a alguien― comenta animada la peliverde mientras esta se acercaba― Claude Vaniar, mi hermano mayor. Aunque solo por cuatro meses― esto último se lo susurro a David, divertida― Claude ella es Nuria.

El joven se giro para conocer a chica. Sin muchas ganas la castaña rodo los ojos y extendió la mano para conocerle, lastima que los ámbares ojos del chico la hicieran desaparecer del mundo por unos segundos.

― Un placer conocer a la famosa Nuria Álbarez, no hay ni un solo rincón de Japón que no se hable de usted.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa boba. Lo que provoco que David y Sara rieran por lo bajo.

― El placer es mío― respondió o más bien susurro como pudo.

Las horas pasaron volando entre conversación y conversación que estos mantenían, Sara le contaba con detalles todo lo hacia en la Agencia, en lo que consistía su trabajo y presentaba todo o gran parte del personal al pelirrojo. Estaba contenta de que su hermano estuviera allí, pero alguien lo estaba aun más.

―O―

Nueve de la noche. La castaña salió de Agencia con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de haber pasado una gran tarde, la discusión con Jude no se marchaba del todo de su cabeza. Claude salió poco después tras despedirse de su hermana y escuchar un "iré más tarde para casa" por parte de esta. Vio como Nuria se alejaba y camino a su lado.

― Me pregunto: ¿Qué le pasara a Nuria Álbarez para que ande deprimida de ese modo?― al escuchar aquellas palabras, la joven le miro confundida― Puede que usted sea la detective, pero mi trabajo como médico me permite conocer a las personas mucho mejor de lo piensan― lo había notado, a pesar de su falsa sonrisa durante todo el día, aquello era inevitable. Bajo la mirada al suelo mientras continuaban caminado― ¿Por qué no me acompaña a tomar algo? Creo que le vendrá bien desahogarse.

Aquello le parecía una gran idea, lastima que las cosas se le fuera de las manos. Caminaron hacia un bar que no quedaba muy lejos de la Agencia y se sentaron en la barra. El bar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, algún que otro extranjero que había parado a descansar para reunir fuerzas, por lo demás, el silencio y la monotonía (ignorando la música ochentera que sonaba en la radio de fondo) era lo común allí. Tras pedir una primera bebida no muy cargada, Nuria le contó lo le había pasado, y en cierto modo eso hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Tal vez solo necesitaba eso, hablar. Y Claude no solo le hacia sentirse segura, si no que parecía entenderle. Se contaban los problemas mutuamente e intentaban darle solución entre trago y trago. El reloj marco las once y media de la noche. Y el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado, ya que la castaña bebía con más insistencia. Ahogar las penas en alcohol no estaba bien, pero al menos le ayudaría a olvidar. Lastima que, con esa ventaja, también estuviera el inconveniente de no ser dueña de sus propios actos. Ya que todo era producto de la borrachera.

El pelirrojo la observaba divertido mientras hablaba sin sentido y reía contagiosamente.

― Deberíamos volver a casa, ya es muy tarde― comento con una agradable sonrisa.

― Una más― grito con voz temblorosa― Solo una más…

El camarero le sirvió la copa que había pedido y dio un trago a ella.

― Se que no debería de haberle tratado así― susurro mirando el brillante cristal de la bebida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una linda sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios― No se lo merecía, pero me hizo daño y tenia que gritarle.

― Cometer errores es de humanos, solucionarlos de valientes― respondió mirando a la chica, con una cálida sonrisa― No lo olvides Nuria, hagas lo que hagas, es te seguirá queriendo igual.

La castaña le miro entristecida. Era cierto, habían discutido varias veces y en todas se habían perdonado. Por eso se enamoraron, por que, después de todo los polos opuestos siempre acabaran atrayéndose mutuamente. Era ley de vida. Pero la tranquilidad y calidez que Claude le daba era diferente a lo que sentía con Jude. Como si el fuera el espejo en el que se reflejaba, en cierto modo, eran iguales.

Nuria se acerco poco a poco sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Dejando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

― Él nunca dejara de quererme― susurro lentamente mientras se acercaba a él y dejaba caer sus labios sobre los del chico.

Una extraña acción que no paso desapercibida para Claude. La castaña cerró los ojos y cayo sobre el pecho del pelirrojo completamente dormida. Algo raro había pasado, algo que seguramente no recordaría mañana, pero que a fin de cuentas, la vida lo había marcado… para no olvidarlo.

―O―

Cerca de las once y media de la noche. La habitación se encontraba completamente sumida en la oscuridad, tan solo la luz de la plateada luna envolvía la ventana, el único lugar visible. Allí se encontraba un hombre de castaños cabellos, asustado ante las voces que salían de la oscuridad.

― ¿Tiene el dinero?― preguntó una voz femenina.

― No, pero si me dan algo más de tiempo, les juro que lo conseguiré. Lo tendrán antes de lo que piensan.

― ¿Más tiempo? Llevamos exigiendo ese dinero más de dos meses, el tiempo es oro y malgastarlo no esta en nuestros planes. Si no lo tiene no nos sirve para nada. Ya encontraremos el modo de recuperar lo que nos pertenece― dicho esto, se giro para dar la espalda al señor Black, pero alguien la detuvo antes de marcharse.

― ¿Qué hacemos con él?― pregunto Shauw.

La peliazul lanzo el arma a Jude que se encontraba delante de ella. Cogiéndola, completamente sorprendido.

― Mátale. Sabe demasiado.

Jude sonrío complacido. Y sin que la luz del exterior delatara sus rostros, Saly y Shauw salieron de la habitación, dejando a Jude con varios de sus hombres que habían rodeado al señor Black. El reloj del salón donde se daba la fiesta dio las once y media, tiempo después, dos sonoros disparos alarmaron a los invitados del señor Grey.

**Continuara…**


	10. Capítulo X

Saly salió cortésmente de la fiesta, donde en la puerta la esperaba la limusina negra que la había traído, tras ella, Shauw le seguía con paso firme. Nada más cruzar la puerta, su sonrisa se largo instintivamente mostrando sus blancos dientes. Los dos fuertes disparos que sonaron en la planta alta de la casa, alarmaron a todos los invitados de allí. Los dueños de la fiesta seguidos de algunas personas más corrieron a ver que había pasado, mientras los demás parloteaban preocupados.

― ¿Por qué ha dejado a él que le matara?― pregunto Shauw con fastidio.

― Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros, nos habríamos descubierto. O acaso no te has dado cuenta.

El peliplateado agacho su mirada y la volvió a subir confundido.

― Jude tiene la costumbre de matar a sus víctimas con dos limpios disparos, y nosotros lo hacemos con uno, procurando atravesar el corazón de la víctima parte a parte. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si nosotros hubiéramos matado al señor Black?― pregunto divertida mientras ensanchaba sus labios en una sonrisa.

― Que Nuria lo emparejaría con uno de nuestros asesinatos― respondió sorprendido.

― ¡Exacto! Y todo nuestro juego se iría al traste― El peliplateado le abrió la puerta del auto mientras continuaba su conversación― Nuria jamás lograra enlazar los asesinatos cometidos en Inglaterra con la muerte del señor Black. Seguramente deducirá que ese ricachón murió a causa de una deuda pendiente, pero será incapaz de descubrir que le mato.

Adentro en el coche seguida de Shauw, mientras cerraba la puerta y el coche se ponía en marcha.

― ¿Y que haremos con el dinero que no hemos conseguido?― pregunto.

― Lo buscaremos― respondió divertida, alargando su sonrisa.

―O―

Los rayos del sol de aquella mañana interrumpían su sueño. Poco a poco su borrosa visión se fue acentuando conforme habría los ojos. Intento incorporarse para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero su dolor de cabeza era tal, que volvió a tumbarse sobre la almohada. Reviso parpadeo a parpadeo el lugar en el que estaba, era una habitación. Elegante y simple, una ventana con cortinas rosada agitadas por la brisa de la mañana era la que iluminaba toda la sala, y la que la había despertado. Se agarro la cabeza y se incorporo como pudo, percatándose de que se encontraba acostada en una cama de matrimonio. Puso los ojos en blanco temiéndose lo peor.

No recordaba nada, pequeños flases iban y venia, lo último que llego a su mente era la imagen de Claude sentado en la barra del bar, frente a ella. Lo que la hizo asustarse más aun. Sara entro en la habitación, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con una ajustada camisa blanca, lo que hacia que su vientre de escasos dos meses no pasara desapercibido.

― ¡Al fin despiertas! El desayuno esta listo, date prisa o se enfriara.

― ¿Qué?― fue lo que atinaba a decir en un susurro apenas audible― ¿Sara?― pregunto extrañada.

― La misma que viste y calza.

― ¿Dónde estoy? Es más… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?― pregunto asustada mientras intentaba levantase de la cama agarrándose de la pared, su cabeza no estaba para dar ordenes a su cuerpo.

― Te lo resumiré en breves palabras: te emborrachaste, te quedaste durmiendo y Claude te trago a casa― respondió divertida ante la actuación que Nuria hacia para caminar hacia ella― Con lo mal que estabas dudo que quisieras ir a tu casa― comento agarrándola del brazo para que no se cayera― Porque no te das una ducha, te pones tu ropa, lavada y planchada, y bajamos a desayunar, te vendría bien.

Era cierto, llevaba puesto un pijama que Sara le había puesto, además, una ducha le sentaría bien. La peliverde la guío hasta el baño de la casa y dejo que se bañara tranquila, mientras ella volvía a la cocina con su cuñada. Tras dos largos cuartos de hora, salió de la ducha cambiada y arreglada, volvió a la habitación donde había despertado para recoger algunas cosas que se había dejando, de espaldas a la puerta no vio como Claude pasaba por allí y se recalcaba en el marco de esta.

― ¡Buenos días!― saludo sonriendo, la castaña se giro sorprendida para mirarle.

― ¡Hola!― saludo sorprendida― No sabia que estabas aquí.

― Te dije en nuestra conversación de anoche que durante mi viaje a Japón me hospedo en casa de mi hermana. Aunque… supongo que lo recuerdas ¿verdad?― sonrío divertido.

¿Conversación? ¿Qué conversación?, pensó extrañada mientras le mirada confundida, haciendo que le pelirrojo sonriera. Desde el piso de abajo, Xavier lo llamo para que bajara.

― No te preocupes. Seguramente nos meteríamos en un lío los dos si contáramos lo que paso― comento divertido al recordarlo― Pero quizás dentro de unos años, no sea así.

Se separo de la puerta, y despidiéndose con la mano de una completamente confundida castaña, bajo para reunirse con el pelirrojo. Comento algo en la puerta de la cocina y los salieron de la casa. Nuria bajo a la cocina encontrándose con Sara y una joven de anaranjados cabellos.

― ¡Nuria!― llamo la peliverde levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba― Esta es Amy Vaniar, mi cuñada.

― Encantada― saludo la castaña.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron a desayunar entre conversación y conversación, dejando que las horas pasaran. Amy se despido de las dos y subió a su habitación, dejando a ambas solas.

― ¿No vas a hablar con Jude?― pregunto la peliverde rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había echo entre ambas― Han pasado casi dos días, no puedes seguir así.

La castaña agacho la mirada, jugando con la taza de café que cogía entre sus manos.

― Iré a casa― dijo al fin― y… intentare solucionarlo…

― A si me gusta― grito llena de alegría levantándose de la silla― Y cuando termines vuelve a la Agencia, tenemos un caso que resolver― continuo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Las hormonas de la felicidad están un poco revolucionada esta mañana ¿no?― comento la castaña haciendo que ambas rieran.

Terminaron de desayunar y tras despedirse de Amy, las dos salieron de la casa. Sara condujo hasta la Agencia donde David la espera y Nuria decidió caminar hacia su casa, no quedaba muy lejos y le vendría bien un paseo. Al llegar a su casa, una joven de rosados cabellos arrastraba un carrito amarillo mientras hojeaba varias cartas que tenia en su mano. Se encontraba frente al buzón de su casa, por lo que la castaña dedujo que aquella mañana tendría correo.

― ¡Buenos días, Tori!― saludo.

― ¡Buenos día! La hacia aun en casa, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

― Dormí en casa de amiga. ¿Hay correo?― pregunto intentando esquivar el tema de porque no estaba en su casa.

― Si, espere un momento― respondió mientras metía la mano en el carrito.

― ¿Como esta la pequeña Hayley? Hace tanto que no te veo pasar por aquí que apenas puedo preguntarte.

― ¡Genial! Muy grande, el otro día cumplió un añito. Además ahora que Harley ha cogido vacaciones me facilita más el trabajo, esta echo todo un padrazo― río divertida, sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña― Toma, aquí tiene― dijo entregándole un puñado de cartas.

Nuria las cogió y las ojeo un poco por encima, tras algún comentario chistoso por parte de ambas, se despidieron y dejo que Tori siguiera con su trabajo. Antes de abrir la puerta de casa, respiro hondo, aquello no seria fácil. Pero deseaba con todas su fuerzas verle, abrazarle y decirle que lo sentía, hacer que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Abrió la puerta y dejando las llaves en la encimera de entrada, se asomo a la puerta del salón. La casa estaba sumida en el silencio, pero no se molesto en buscarle. Subió las escaleras del piso para ir a su habitación.

La cama se encontraba echa pero por el traje que había colgado en la puerta del armario dedujo que había dormido allí y no en el sofá del salón como ella pensaba. Algo si le llamo la atención, el balcón se encontraba abierto y Jude era de las pocas personas que conocía que dejaba la ventana abierta. Se quito la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero, caminado hacia la cama se dejo caer en ella. Esta cansada, demasiado cansada como para discutir o simplemente arreglar las cosas. Cuando regreso de su pensamiento se percato de algo que había en la almohada, encima de la de Jude.

La agarro extrañada, era una bellota, la típica de una encina, venia agarrada a una pequeña tarjeta blanca. La separo del objeto y la leyó:

_Podrás descifrar la pista _

_antes del séptimo día,_

_detective._

Los ojos se le abrieron asustados. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué querría decir con aquellas palabras? Se temía lo peor. Entonces algo la asusto aun más, si la ventana esta abierta probablemente hubiera entrado por hay… Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, sin saber por que, como si su mente gritara aquello, echo a correr por la casa, gritando el nombre de Jude. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera a él.

― ¡Jude! ¡Jude! ¿Donde estas?― gritaba escaleras bajo.

― ¿Nuria?― grito desde el jardín.

La castaña atravesó la cocina y entro al jardín que se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Era grande, con varios rosales a los alrededores y diversas flores en el. A un lado, se encontraba una mesita de cristal con sus sillas, dejando que la sombra de una sombrilla blanca la cubriera. Jude se encontraba sentado allí, trabajando en su portátil. Claro que al escuchar los gritos de la chica se levanto de la silla preocupado. La castaña llego frente a él y sin pensarse lo dos veces se lanzo a sus brazos.

― ¡Jude!― susurro preocupada― ¿Estas bien? Dime que no te ha pasado nada, por favor.

― Nuria, de que estas hablando. Estoy bien.

Los ojos del joven se clavaron en los suyos mientras ella le miraba preocupada. Sin saber por que, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, abrazándole fuerte y escondido su rostro en el pecho de Jude.

― Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí gritarte, ¡lo siento!― grito ahogada por las lágrimas.

Jude la agarro de las mejillas y la obligo a mirarle.

― Ha sido culpa mía. Ya esta. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, unió sus labios en un tierno beso, deseado por ambos. Un beso que, después de todo… ambos querían.

―O―

La noche ya había caído. Mientras todos regresaban a casa tras un día agotador de trabajo, el reloj daba las once de la noche. En la habitación del edificio, Shauw se encontraba sentado en la cama, agrupando el dinero que se encontraba esparcido por la cama, mientras Saly fumaba tranquila mirando por la ventana.

― ¿Y ahora que haremos?― pregunto.

Apago el cigarro en el borde la ventana y cerro los cristales, el frio de la noche ya comenzaba a notarse, además, estar cerca del mar no ayudaba demasiado.

― Darle la parte del dinero a Jude y espera a que Nuria… ¡Vuelva a divertirnos!― respondió con una risotada mientras caminaba hacia Shauw y se acomodaba a su lado.

**Continuara…**


	11. Capítulo XI

Diez de la noche. La oscuridad invadía gran parte de la sala de tiro, alumbrada tan solo por dos lámparas de velas que colgaban del techo. Los continuos disparos de fogueo inundaban la estancia. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cogido por los cascos negros que la cubrían del molesto sonido. A pocos metros de ella, una diana a la que apuntaban con rabia, cubriéndola de agujeros. Un hombre trajeado de negro entro en la sala avisando de su llegada. Dejo el arma de fogueo en la mesa que había a su espaldas y quitándose los cascos, encendió un cigarrillo.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto molesta.

El hombre se acerco a ella y le susurro en voz baja, cambiando la expresión de la joven con cada palabra.

― ¿Estás seguro?― el joven asintió con firmeza― Esto podría cambiar nuestros planes― susurro para sí alargando su sonrisa― Avisa a Shauw para que venga a verme, puedes retirarte― respondió.

El sujeto se retiro desapareciendo en la oscuridad que habitaba al otro lado de la puerta, dejando sola a la peliazul. Aquella repentina noticia había cambiando sus planes, pero le ayudaría a deshacerse de un problema que interfería en su juego. Aun quedaban tres días para el séptimo que completaría la semana de su último asesinato, tan solo tenía que esperar a que Nuria… hiciera su parte.

Se coloco los cascos y agarrando el arma, a punto a la diana dando en el centro de esta, mientras sus labios se ensanchaban victoriosos.

―O―

Diez de la mañana. Sara adentro en la Agencia tatareando emocionada una canción en ingles. Cerró la puerta tras decir y dejo la chaqueta en el perchero. Cuando se giro para dirigirse a su despacho se encontró con David. El peliplateado se encontraba en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio.

― ¿Tarde?― gruño.

― Lo sé― respondió con normalidad la peliverde― Mi trabajo superior al tuyo me lo permite, a demás, ¿olvidas quien llego tarde ayer?

Dejo su bolso al lado de la chaqueta y camino seguida de cerca por el joven.

― ¡Oye! Fue una falsa a alarma de mi mujer, no puedes reprochármelo.

― La tercera esta semana― respondió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo― Asúmelo David, tu hijo no nacerá hasta dentro un mes, por lo que "las falsas alarmas" no serán escusas para llegar tarde.

El peliplateado se detuvo en seco mientras Sara continuaba su camino hacia el despacho.

― ¡Lástima que no haya una baja por paternidad, me fuera largado de aquí hace mucho tiempo!― grito con enfado.

― Lo siento campeón, no eres tú el que llega la sorpresa bajo el jersey― respondió irónica.

― Sí, pues deja que te diga…

Y a si comenzaba una mañana más las discusiones de los dos jóvenes provocado por el enfado de David y las hormonas del mal humor de Sara. La rutina de cada mañana. La castaña suspiro pesadamente sentada en la mesa de su despacho. La Agencia no era muy grande por lo que los gritos de ambos eran casi imposible evitarlos oír. Ordeno algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y mientras tecleaba los últimos informes en su ordenador, la peliverde entro en la sala.

― ¡Buenos días!― saludo.

― Lo serán cuando tú y David dejéis de discutir por cosas triviales― respondió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

― Lo siento pero me saca de mis casillas, no puedo evitarlo― dijo tomando asiento en la silla de enfrente de la mesa― Que has averiguado, sigues pensando que el doctor Jones será la siguiente víctima.

― Sí― aseguro con firmeza― Y tú, ¿has preparado todo?

― David ha informado a los policías que se infiltraran en la fiesta y yo me encargo de toda la celebración, no obstante soy la anfitriona― río divertida― De todos modos me sigue preocupando la fiesta. ¿Estás segura de que todo saldrá bien? Mis familiares estarán allí y no me gusta la idea de que un asesino vaya a entrar en mi casa.

― Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes― respondió dando los últimos tecleos al aparato― Entonces esperemos a que esta noche, todo salga como esperamos.

La mañana finalizo en la Agencia, los últimos gritos de David y Sara indicaban que esta última se marchaba a casa. Nuria salió poco después para volver a casa. Aquella noche se celebraría el cumpleaños de Xavier Foster, el esposo de Sara y sin duda alguna aquella fiesta traería mucho de qué hablar…

―O―

Ocho de noche. Nuria se encontraba en el baño dando sus últimos retoques a su vestido de fiesta. Lucia un escotado vestido blanco de palabra de honor algo más abajo de las rodillas a juego con unos tacones de color plateado. Su castaño cabello lo había recogido en un moño algo deformado con algunos mechones sobre su rostro. Estaba esplendida. Pero cierto joven opinaba que le quedaba algo más por colocar. Jude adentro en la habitación y dejo sobre el tocador en el que estaba la castaña sentada una caja azul oscuro. Nuria le miro extrañada interrogándolo con la mirada.

― ¡Ábrelo! Es un pequeño regalo― comento a su lado.

La castaña lo abrió emocionada, encontrando en su interior un collar de diamantes con su nombre colgando en oro. Aquello no era precisamente un regalo humilde, pero sabía que Jude no era de regalar cosas precisamente discretas. El castaño agarro el colgante y lo coloco en el cuello de Nuria elegantemente. Le quedaba hermoso y a él le gustaba la sonrisa que aquel regalo le había sacado.

― Gracias― susurro emocionada mientras le abrazada antes de besarle.

―O―

Sara se afanaba en calzarse los zapatos. Aquello podía hacerlo antes de que su barriga creciera y creciera hasta impedírselo, pero aquella noche, las molestias ocasionadas por el reciente embarazado no se lo permitían. Xavier paso por la puerta de su habitación para reunirse con Amy y Claude abajo antes de que los invitados empezasen a llegar, encontrándose a su esposa enfadada con los tacones. Sonrió para sí y adentro en la sala.

― Toda princesa necesita ayuda para calzarse― comento con una encantadora sonrisa mientras agarraba el zapato de la peliverde y se lo colocaba.

― Gracias cariño― respondió complacida― Lo podría hacer yo, pero las molestias no me dejan agacharme.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Ya te dije que tú salud es lo primero y si hay que suspender la fiesta se suspende.

Sara se incorporo de la cama con ayuda de su esposo y rodeando su cuello le beso con dulzura.

― Estoy bien, y vamos a celebrar tú fiesta de cumpleaños porque te la mereces, señor Foster― río divertida antes de volver a besarle.

Amy y Claude gritaron desde abajo a la parejita para que bajaran, los invitados llegarían de un momento a otro y tenían que dar los últimos retoques a la fiesta.

―O―

El jardín de la casa se encontraba esplendido. En el ambiente sonaba música clásica. Varias luces provenientes de elegantes farolas alumbraban el jardín mientras la brisa de la noche agitaba en hondas el agua cristalina de la fuente que adornaba una parte del jardín. Repartidas por el mesas elegantes con manteles blancos y sillas al igual. El lugar estaba esplendido. El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Gran parte de los invitados se encontraban allí. David charlaba animado con varios compañeros con los que había estudiado en la Universidad mientras Sakura conversaba con Sara. Nuria se encontraba con Jude y algunos amigos de este. Los invitados de la fiesta eran, por lo general, médicos que trabajan con Xavier y familiares de la pareja, por lo que había varios niños de no más de cinco años, correteando por allí.

Nuria se alejo de Jude cortésmente y se acerco a Sara que había podido librarse de Sakura por unos minutos.

― Parece que de momento no hay nada sospecho― comento la castaña a la joven.

― Pues no, esperemos que la cosa siga así― respondió.

Lo que no sabían era que la noche no aparentaban tranquilidad, no al menos en la mente de cierto invitado que había en la fiesta tras el nombre de un doctor que Xavier había invitado. Un joven de veintiocho años se acerco a las jóvenes, era amigo del pelirrojo. Llevaba consigo a una pequeña niña de cinco años, agarrada de la mano y con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Señorita, no tendría un botiquín para dejarme, ya saben cómo son los niños― comento refiriéndose a Sara, Nuria se disculpo y se acerco a David que conversaba con su esposa.

― Claro, lo tengo arriba. No se preocupe que enseguida se lo traigo― se agacho hacia la pequeña para susurrare con una agradable sonrisa― No llores ya verás cómo antes de que lo pienses se te ha pasado el dolor.

La peliverde desapareció en las escaleras que llevaba a la planta de arriba. El joven dejo que la niña volviera a jugar con los pequeños y se acerco a un joven peliplateado. Este le entrego un fajo de billetes sin que nadie lo viera y tras susurrarle un "bien hecho" desapareció entre la gente.

―O―

Sara había cogido el botiquín y se disponía a volver abajo. Salió de la habitación cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió. Su cuerpo se paralizo al sentir como le colocaban algo en la espalda.

― ¿Quién eres?

― No se gire, sabe que si lo hace acabara mal― respondieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

― Yo de usted, nada. Pero hay alguien que le molesta ver tanta felicidad en el ambiente― Sara trago fuerte al sentir como cargaba el revólver con el que le apuntaban-Sabe que ese pequeño ser que está en su interior estropea nuestro planes.

― Por favor, no me haga daño.

― Esto es lo que pasara. Usted cerrara los ojos, y cuando lo vuelva abrir, no se acordara de nada. El problema es que la vida de ese bebe se acabara aquí.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?― pregunto asustada.

― Porque ella, así lo quiere.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Recibió un fuerte empujón, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Al encontrarse frente a las escaleras, aquel golpe la llevo a rodar escaleras abajo. Golpeándose con los escalones y dando repentinas vueltas de campana. Su cuerpo quedo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a derramarse por su frente. La fiesta se paralizo por unos segundos, mientras Xavier y Claude corría a su lado y los demás conocidos se le acercaban.

**Continuara…**


	12. Capítulo XII

Once y media de la noche. Nada más llegar a la ambulancia a la casa, se habían dirigido hacia allí, por lo que aun se encontraban con el traje de la fiesta. Claude y Amy esperaban a que Xavier saliera por la puerta en la que había desaparecido con una inconsciente Sara en la camilla. La zona del hospital donde se encontraban está desierta, apenas dos o tres médicos iban y venían, teniendo en cuenta a la enfermera que habitaba detrás del mostrador. David y Nuria también se encontraban allí, apartados de la pareja, a un lado del mostrador. La castaña no paraba de dar vueltas a su cabeza. Lo que había ocurrido le parecía muy extraño, era casi imposible que el tropiezo de Sara hubiera sido ocasionado por alguien. David le había dado esa idea y ahora no se la sacaba de la cabeza. El peliplateado se encontraba a su lado, preocupado por la salud de su compañera.

― ¿Aun sigues pensando que no fue un accidente?― pregunto la castaña al ver el semblante serio de su compañero.

El peliplateado no se molesto en contestar, alzo la mirada y asintió. Antes de que la castaña pudiera decir nada más, Xavier salió por la puerta en la que había desaparecido conversando con la doctora con la que había entrado. Claude y Amy se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a él cuando finalizo la conversación.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?― pregunto el pelirrojo.

― Al parecer el golpe no ha sido muy grave. Es posible que sufra amnesia temporal cuando despierte, pero por lo demás, se recuperará.

― Qué alivio― susurro complacida Amy mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del pelirrojo.

― ¿Y el bebe?― pregunto.

Xavier bajo la mirada preocupado, llamando la atención de los presentes.

― Lo ha perdido― Amy se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito que desapareció en sus labios― Los primeros meses de un embarazo son muy delicados y el golpe… ha sido demasiado fuerte. Lo peor de todo es que…― bajo la mirada con preocupación.

― ¿Lo peor? ¿El qué? ¿Qué ocurre Xavier?― pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo.

― Existe la posibilidad de que Sara no vuelva a quedarse embarazada.

Amy se acerco al pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuerte, ambos lo necesitaban. Nuria y David habían escuchado las noticias desde donde se encontraban. El peliplateado suspiro aliviado al saber que su compañera se encontraba bien, aun que a su vez le preocupaba la mala noticia de aquel accidente. Por otro lado, a Nuria le sorprendió algo.

― ¡Amnesia temporal! Genial― bufo con mezcla de enfado e ironía mientras se dejaba caer en el mostrador del hospital.

― ¿Qué ocurre? Acaso no te lo esperabas― pregunto el joven ganándose una mirada confusa de la castaña.

― Sí, pero deseaba no esperarla. Solo Sara puede decirnos lo que no ha pasado. Sí fue o no un accidente.

David se acerco a Xavier para preguntarle algo que la castaña no entendió bien al susurrarlo a este. Poco después volvió junto a Nuria.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Vamos a entrar a ver a nuestra compañera.

Caminaron por los blancos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación donde Sara había sido llevada tras salir del quirófano. Entraron procurando no hacer mucho ruido. La peliverde se encontraban tumbada en la cama con los ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos, a simple vista se notaba que había estado llorando. Un pequeño parche cubría el herida en la cabeza que se había echo al caer por la escaleras. David se acerco a ella.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?― pregunto.

― Dolorida― respondió con voz apagada.

― Sara, recuerdas lo que paso― pidió la castaña acercándose a la cama.

La peliverde tan solo negó con la cabeza. Tras varios minutos, Nuria se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sara necesitaba descansar y no era el momento de hacer preguntas a las que no hallaría respuesta. Pero fue ella quien la detuvo.

― Querían matar a mi bebe.

David y Nuria se giraron sorprendidos hacia ella.

― ¿Quién? ¿Quién quería matar a tu bebe?― pregunto Nuria completamente sorprendida.

― No lo sé. Pero quieran matarlo, él me lo dijo― el cansancio de su cuerpo empezó a aflorar haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran sin poder hacer nada. El sedante que le habían puesto los médicos daba inicio.

Los dos visitantes de la sala se miraron entre sí. Nuria salió de la habitación confusa. Lo que había ocurrido aquella noche había sido muy extraño y le molestaba no hallar motivos. David salió después y se acerco a la castaña para seguirle el paso.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?― pregunto molesta.

― Porque no vamos a ver qué es lo que ha pasado realmente― respondió el peliplateado mostrándole las llaves de la casa. La castaña se las quito de las manos y le miro confundida― Sara me la dio para que la ayudara con los preparativos de la fiesta.

La castaña le dedico una mirada compleja y ambos salieron del hospital. Necesitaban respuestas de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

―O―

La casa se encontraba desierta. Claude y Amy no llegarían hasta bien entrada la noche, si no optaban por quedarse a dormir en el hospital junto a Sara. Todos los invitados se habían marchado nada más percatarse del accidente. David encendió las luces del portal que llevaba al final de la escaleras donde Sara se había tropezado. Nuria comenzó a mirar inquieta el lugar, subió las escaleras para encontrarse al principio de ellas y observo. Lo que produjo que algo le llamara la atención, la ventana que había en el pasillo, se encontraba abierta.

― ¿Qué hace esa ventana abierta?― pregunto confusa― Sara me dijo que había cerrado todas la ventanas, tal y como quedamos en hacerlo. Era lo principal.

― Esa ventana está abierta desde dentro, yo mismo comprobé que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas antes de la fiesta, Sara y yo lo hicimos. Además el cerrojo esta forzado― respondió acercándose a la ventana.

La castaña asintió a sus palabras. Todo aquello era muy confuso. Se acerco al primer escalón donde Sara debía de haber tropezado, pero algo la impresiono. Se agacho al suelo y paso sus dedos por la alfombra.

― ¿Pólvora?― susurro para sí.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto David acercándose a ella.

― Sara tenía razón, no fue un accidente. Alguien la detuvo aquí, cargo el arma pero no la llego a usar y tras empujarla por las escaleras debió de huir por la ventana. ¿Pero como hizo todo eso sin levantar sospechas en la fiesta? ¿Es casi imposible que entrara desde fuera si todas las ventanas, como bien dices, estaban cerradas?

― Piénsalo bien, Nuria. Aun no se han cumplido los siete días tras el último asesinato, ¿Por qué iba a matar al doctor Jones? Cometimos un error a identificar las pistas.

La castaña se paseo por el pasillo de casa, pensativa. Había cometido un error y eso no se lo perdonaba. ¿Podría a ver impedido el accidente de Sara? Posiblemente esa sea la pregunta a la que nunca hallara respuesta, ya que si así fuera, todos y cada uno de los asesinatos también podía haberlos evitado. Aquel caso la mareaba, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que, para resolverlo debía pensar con claridad. No obstante, hasta el detalle más insignificante hallaba valor en su trabajo.

―O―

La pequeña televisión del apartamento llenaba el ambiente de la sala con la música roll que anunciaba la seria venidera. David pasaba los canales con aburrimiento, aquella noche nada le llamaba la atención, le preocupaba más la salud de Sara. Aunque tuvieran sus roces no dejaba de ser una compañera de trabajo que además había llegado a convertirse en una gran amiga. Deseaba tenerla pronto de vuelta al trabajo, aunque las cosas fueran un poco distintas. Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofares de al lado, revisando algunos papeles que se había traído de su trabajo, hacia poco que había recibido la baja por maternidad pero sus ganas de trabajar no se la quitaba nadie. Pero aquella noche, como todos, no está pendiente de los papeles que sujetaba entre sus manos. Se levanto del sofá en el que estaba y se acomodo junto al peliplateado.

― ¡Cariño! ¿Va todo bien?― pregunto extrañado al ver el semblante serio de su esposa.

― Veras… yo… quería comentarte algo extraño que encontré en la fiesta.

― ¿El qué? Cuéntame― respondió agarrándola de las manos.

― Bueno, pues… encontré algo extraño en un invitado. Se hacía llamar doctor Rodés, pero… es extraño.

― ¿Por qué, cariño?― pregunto intrigado.

― Veras… te va a sonar absurdo, pero creo que no estoy equivocada. El doctor Rodés fue el médico de mi madre por mucho tiempo, hasta que…― David la miro con curiosidad intentado descifras sus palabras― …murió en un accidente de tráfico. Lo que me resulta extraño que estuviera en la fiesta.

David abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, quedándose inmóvil, forjando ideas en su cabeza. La clave estaba allí. Se levanto aun sin saber cómo reaccionar y se acerco a la encimera de la cocina que daba al salón, dejándose caer. Sakura se levanto con dificultad del sillón.

― David, ¿Qué ocurre? Te has quedado blanco como la cal― pregunto asustada.

― Estoy bien, no te preocupes― respondió acercándose a ella y abrazándola― Tan solo has encontrado la respuesta a lo que estábamos buscando― susurro para que solo él se escuchara.

―O―

La televisión trasmitía las noticias de los últimos días. Informando de las novedades que la policía daba a los asesinatos cometidos en la ciudad. El techo de la habitación se nublaba por el humo ocasionado por la chimenea y las continuas caladas al cigarrillo que mantenía encendido en la boca. Se encontraba sentada en la cama esperando noticias. Su sonrisa se alargo al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Shauw apareció tras ella, galantemente vestido y con una sonrisa divertida.

― Veo que la fiesta ha estado entretenida-comento con ironía, el joven tan solo asintió divertido― ¿Dónde has estado? La fiesta acabo hace horas― pregunto con enfado en la voz.

― Estuve conversando con unos amigos del barrio― respondió mientras dejaba la chaqueta en la percha.

― ¿En el barrio Negro de la ciudad donde nos encontramos? ¿De verdad? Porque normalmente, entre ladrones, estafadores, asesinos y criminales que lo compone, eso, es casi imposible― lo atravesó con una mirada de enfado que hizo estremecer al joven― Acércate― ordeno.

El joven dudo un momento, pero enseguida se acerco a ella. Sabía que no convenía enfadarla. Se acomodo a su lado y se perdió en la azulada mirada de la joven. Saly paseo divertida la palma de su mano por las mejillas de Shauw, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. De un golpe los desabrocho dejando al descubierto el pecho del joven, mostrando una herida que había en la parte izquierda del cuerpo, por el aspecto, parecía ocasionada por una navaja. No sangraba, pero la sangre seca que la envolvía aseguraba que lo había estado asiendo, para suerte, no era muy profunda.

― ¡Que es esto!― pregunto enfadada, el joven tan solo se limito a desviar la mirada. Saly le agarro de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle― ¡La verdad, Shauw!

― Me encontré con un antiguo compañero de cárcel, y al ir vestido con estos trajes de señorito me confundió y me asalto. Esa es la verdad― respondió con seriedad.

La peliazul le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que se incorporo para dirigirse al botiquín.

― Ten cuidado, Shauw. Entre rejas, no me sirves para nada.

El peliplateado la observo incomodo, aquella amenaza le dio a entender que todas la mentiras que había dicho desde que entro a la habitación no habían servido para nada. Era inútil mentir a la chica con la que tanto tiempo pasaba y que le conocía perfectamente. No dijo nada, tan solo se dejo que le curara la herida en silencio. De ningún modo le contaría la verdad sobre lo que había pasado aquella larga noche.

**Continuara…**


	13. Capítulo XIII

Una y media la noche. Ciudad Nara, al sur de Japón. Las luces y sonidos del los múltiples coches de policía que se agolpaban alrededor de la casa alertaban a toda la ciudad de que algo había ocurrido. En el salón de esta, varios policías sostenían al asesino arrestado mientras dos personas importantes conversaban a un lado. Los sillones de la estancia habían sido retirados y se encontraban esparcidos por el espacio completamente desordenado, mientras los médicos forenses inspeccionaban el cuerpo de la reciente víctima que se hallaba tumbada en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

― Otro caso resuelto con éxito, detective― comento con cierta alegría en la voz a su superior.

El joven acompañante de unos veintiocho años, sonrío a modo de respuesta. Vestía unos sencillos vaqueros bajo su gabardina de tonalidades oscuras, cabello azulado hasta la cintura que escondía su rostro con ayuda de un sombrero clásico. El sonido de su móvil sorprendió a los presentes. Se retiro con elegancia del lugar y salió a la puerta de la casa seguido de su acompañante, mientras atendía a la urgente llamada. A fuera, los medios de comunicación ya se habían acercado al lugar y los guardias de seguridad intentaban, sin mucho éxito, que no pasaran los límites que estos habían vallado. Tras varios minutos de conversación con el aparato, colgó y lo volvió a guardar en el interior de su bolsillo.

― ¿Va todo bien?― pregunto preocupado su acompañante.

― Perfectamente― respondió con su típica sonrisa― Quiero que me prepares un billete de tren para ir a la Ciudad Inazuma. Ha llegado el momento de visitar a una vieja amiga.

Sonrío complacido mientras se alzaba el sombrero, mostrando una mirada aguamarina que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello.

―O―

Diez de la mañana. Ciudad Inazuma. Descorrió las cortinas con energía dejando que la luz de la mañana iluminara la habitación. Bajo las sabanas de la cama un dormido Jude se quejaba por la acción de su esposa. La castaña apenas le hizo caso, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse mientras dejaba que su esposo se levantara. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla derecha, donde se podía ver una herida desigual surcándola de lado a lado, un arañazo que ha simple vista no parecía a ver sido causada con una navaja. Lo que para alivio de él, le salvo de meterse en problemas. El joven se desperezo en la cama unos segundos mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Seguía intentando asimilar lo que había pasado…

_Flashback _

_Caminaba inquieto por la ciudad, hacia pocas horas que había abandonado el hospital donde habían llevado a la peliverde, pensativo por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Como casi todos los presentes que acudieron a la fiesta. Eran poco mas de las dos de la madrugada, por lo que las calles se encontraban completamente desiertas. Pasando por uno de los callejos de la ciudad, de los pocos que lograba iluminar una farola situada no muy lejos, casi en pocos segundos unas fuertes manos le agarraron empotrándolo contra la pared. El brazo del joven que le sujeto le aprisiono con fuerza el cuello dejando su cuerpo inmóvil pegado a la pared._

― _Al fin nos vemos a solas, Sharp__―__comento divertido el joven mientras la luz de la farola lo iluminaba._

― _Shauw…__―__logro decir casi a media voz, el joven apretaba con fuerza._

_El peliplateado iba vestido con el traje de señorito arreglado que se había colocado para la fiesta. Llevaba la chaqueta y camisa desabrochada, el pelo algo revuelto y el aliento le olía a licor. _

― _¡__Que estas haciendo!__―__pregunto exaltado__―__¿Has bebido? _

― _Estoy más cuerdo de lo tú te crees. Solo vengo a dejarte las cosas claras__―__se llevo la mano que no usaba para retenerle al bolsillo, sacando una navaja que brillo por unos instantes a la luz que provocaba la farola cercana__―__Sabes cual es tu cometido en este juego ¿cierto? Pues mas te vale que no te pases los limites, o sino voy a tener que cabrearme__―__acercando la cuchilla del objeto a la mejilla de Jude, la paseo divertido._

― _¿Qué quieres decir?_

― _Que no te acerques a Saly más de la cuenta, eso es lo que quiero decir._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Jude se alargara divertida. _

― _Acaso temes que te la vaya a quitar. Que prefiera divertirse conmigo que con un mocoso principiante que no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos._

_Aquel comentario cabreo terriblemente al peliplateado. Paseo la cuchilla de la navaja por la mejilla de Sharp rajándola no muy profundamente de lado a lado lo que provoco una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Jude. La respiración se le agito y apenas unos segundos después la sangre brotaba por ella sin control. _

― _No juegues conmigo, Sharp. Soy y seré siempre tú peor adversario. _

_Casi por instinto de supervivencia, Jude agarro la navaja de su bolsillo y al sacarla hirió de forma grave a su asaltante, provocando una gran herida en el pecho de este que se alejo de un salto de él. Jude se llevo la mano a la mejilla, limpiando la sangre que empapaba su rostro. Shauw se la llevo a su pecho, no parecía profunda pero por la mueca de dolor en su expresión parecía doler demasiado. Iba a agarrar de nuevo a Jude cuando las sirenas del coche de policía que patrullaba la ciudad por el incidente en casa de Sara, alertaron a ambos. _

― _Pagaras por esto, Sharp__―__grito con furia mientras echaba a correr, dejando a Jude solo._

_Fin Flashback_

Aun no entendía por que Shauw le había atacado. Tenía una teoría, una teoría lejana pero que al parecer resultaba cierta. ¿Acaso no jugaban en el mismo barco? ¿Qué tenia que ver él con lo que pasara entre eso dos? Puede que mucho, pero no llegaba a entenderlo. Sin duda, lo ocurrido no le iba hacer ninguna gracia a la peliazul, al menos tenia un buen motivo para divertirse. Nuria salió el baño colocándose los pendientes que se había quitado para dormir, se dirigió a su tocador y miro a través del espejo al esposo que tenia ganduleando en la cama.

― Jude, ¿Quiere levantarte ya? Tengo menos de una hora para desayunar y dirigirme a la Agencia. Así que darte prisa, por favor― pido la castaña.

― En una hora se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Porque no te vienes aquí conmigo, me siento solo― respondió con carita de pena.

La castaña se coloco los pendientes y llevándose las manos a las caderas miro a su esposo. Se encontraba sentado en la cama con medio cuerpo apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, una imagen tentadora teniendo en cuenta que el torso libre de Jude la hacia ruborizarse. Pero inmediatamente recordó la llamada urgente que había recibido de David aquella noche.

― Ni hablar. Arriba te he dicho, te espero en la cocina en cinco minutos y más te vale que estés allí.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina.

―O―

Paseo sus dedos por la venda que habitaba alrededor de su pecho. Recordando el momento en el que ella le había curado la herida, haciendo que sus labios se ensancharan en una sonrisa casi involuntaria. La quería tanto que a veces llegaba a pensar que era una obsesión, pero era casi inevitable. Y a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo las esperanzas de que algún día fuera suya. Se subió la camisa y se la abrocho frente al espejo de su habitación, al tiempo que llamaron a la puerta para avisarle de que quería verlo. Camino por los pasillos de la casa y subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al último y más alto piso se dispuso a entrar, pero antes, la conversación que se mantenía en su interior le llamo la atención.

― No me interesan esa clase de negocios, Señor Castro― comento la peliazul que habitaba la habitación.

― No me gusta recibir una negativa por respuesta, le dejo tiempo para que se lo piense. Recuerda, no conviene hacerme enfadar― respondió una voz masculinamente poderosa al otro lado.

Sin rodeo alguno, entro en la habitación. Al mismo tiempo que un hombre con sombrero y ropajes negros salía. Se acerco a la peliazul que se encontraba junto a la ventana encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos.

― ¿Quien era?

― El dueño de la otra parte del Barrio Negro de la ciudad. Quería negociar. No olvides su cara, habrá que acabar con él si nos da problemas― respondió ella.

― Me han dicho que querías verme.

La peliazul se giro para contemplarlo con una gratificante sonrisa.

―O―

Cinco de la tarde. Nuria y David se encontraban sentados en el despacho de la castaña, comentando la noticia que había recibido por parte del peliplateado. Habían descubierto que el asesino lograba refugiarse bajo un disfraz para actuar donde hiciera falta, y aquello, era un gran paso en el caso que llevaban. El peliplateado guarda una cara de preocupación en el silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente durante varios minutos, mientras que la castaña no dejaba de darle vueltas a los asuntos que rondaban por su cabeza.

― ¿Y Sara?― pregunto a su compañero para romper el silencio.

― Le darán el alta en dos días, se encuentra mejor pero la conmoción de la noticia no acaba de sanarla del todo.

De nuevo, largos minutos de silencio.

― ¡Esto me supera!― soltó en un suspiro dejándose caer en el asiento de a la silla― He llevado infinidad de casos, tanto en Inglaterra como en esta maldita ciudad y nunca me he visto así. Es como si…

― Intentara recrear algo de otra época.

― ¿Qué?― pregunto extrañada la castaña.

― Lo he estado pensado. Las pistas, el modo de matar, el juego de los versos, es como si intentara plasmar algo de otro siglo. No piensa como los asesinos de ahora.

― Eso son tonterías.

Un agente de policía entro en la habitación llamando cortésmente pero con tono alertarte en su voz.

― Detective, tiene visita…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Un joven vestido con gabardina entro en la habitación. Se quito el sombrero que traía puesto, mostrando una sonrisa gratificante en su rostro. La castaña se levanto de la silla sorprendida, apenas sin poder articular más palabras que la que en aquel momento salían de sus labios.

― ¿Tú…?

**Continuara…**


	14. Capítulo XIV

No podía creerlo. De todos los problemas que hasta ahora se habían presentado, tenía que ser él el que culminara la situación. ¿Por qué? Pues ni idea, lo que si sabía con certeza era que si metía las narices en aquel caso iba a acabar mal y no precisamente por el asesino. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a saludarle con la mejor falsa y enemistada sonrisa que podía poner en aquel momento. David se mantuvo al margen, guardando las formas que su trabajo de policía requería conforme a sus superiores, pero no puedo reprimir las ganas de reírse cuando Edgar, el detective de la ciudad vecina que había llegado por sorpresa, rechazaba el saludo de la castaña y caminaba para sentarse cómodamente en el asiento que ocupaba Nuria. Una mirada fulminante hizo que se arrepintiera de tal acto.

― ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido, Edgar?― pregunto enfadada.

Los policías que habían dando entrada al peliazul se retiraron con una disculpa y salieron de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras decir, prediciendo que allí se iba a formar una buena pelea. David intento, sin éxito alguno escabullirse de aquella habitación pero un sonoro "Tú te quedas" por parte de la castaña hizo que olvidara todos sus propósitos de salir de allí. Haciendo a un lado los montones de papeles y cajas que había encima del único sofá de la sala que no se veía, tomo asiento y se mantuvo callado hasta que le diera el turno de palabra. No estaba como para jugar con su puesto de trabajo. La castaña furiosa pero sin mostrarlo al exterior, agarro la silla donde anteriormente está sentado David y se acomodo como niña dispuesta a escuchar un buen sermón de comportamiento.

― Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo, Nuria― comenzó a hablar mientras observaba con detalle el tablón de fotografías que tenía delante, dando la espalda a la castaña― ¿No es cierto que hay un caso que se te está yendo de ellas manos y se está cobrando más víctimas inocentes de lo normal? Di me, ¿Acaso miente el superior?― pregunto sarcástico mientras se giraba a mirarla.

Se trago todo el orgullo y enfado del que en ese momento disponía y respiro relajadamente para sus adentros.

― No― respondió secamente― Pero ten por seguro de que no necesito para nada tu ayuda. Así que si me lo permites, ¿podría usted salir por la misma puerta por la que ha venido?

El peliazul sonrió complacido, sabía que eso le hacía rabiar a la castaña. Encogió su aguamarina mirada y sonrió con más ímpetu, divirtiéndole la situación.

― Sabes de sobra que el superior me ha mandado para ayudarte y no voy a marcharme hasta que esto quede resuelto. Es mi trabajo, querida Nuria.

La castaña iba a responder cuando un agente de policía llamaba a la puerta y entraba a la sala, pidiendo que por favor David saliera, que le necesitara. Noticia que hizo iluminar en la cara del peliplateado una sonrisa de salvación y alivio descomunal. Disculpándose y sabiendo que la mirada fulminante que Nuria le dedicaba no iba a traerle nada bueno, salió del despacho. Cerró la puerta y agarro el hombro de su compañero.

― Gracias. Me has librado de una buena, te debo una― comento con alivio.

El agente río por lo bajo ante las palabras de su compañero.

― Le quedan mucho, han llamado preguntando por Nuria.

― ¿Que si le quedan?― pregunto irónico― Compañero, dios quiera que los gritos de estos dos no derrumben el frágil edificio en el que nos encontramos.

Los dos rieron ante aquel comentario y conversando animadamente sobre la visita inesperada del Detective Edgar, se pusieron manos a la obra con su trabajo. Bastantes gritos tendría ya el día de hoy.

―O―

Xavier recogía las sabanas y objetos de aseo que habían usado durante su estancia en el hospital. El alta se había adelantado y con suerte los dos días que le quedaban para volver al trabajo los pasaría descansado en casa y no entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas. Se encontraba sentada en el lado de la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo y los pensamientos agolpándose en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, su esposo iba y venía de un lado para otro conversando para la ausente peliverde.

Intentaba recordar sin éxito alguno lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta. Pero lo único que iba y venía eran los relámpagos de lo que ella había visto con sus propios ojos antes de perder la conciencia. Relámpagos cargados de confusión...

_Flashback _

Aquel joven se me acerco a pedirme algo.

― _Señorita, no tendría un botiquín para dejarme, ya saben cómo son los niños__―__comento refiriéndose a Sara. _

Pero en aquel intermedio, vi algo extraño.

_Uno de los camareros que atendía en aquel momento a uno de los invitados, se acerco a la mesa a soltar la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos. Con gran cuidado se arrimo al hombre que le había pedido el botiquín y le entrego un fajo de billetes que nadie más pudo ver, tras aquel acto desapareció en la cocina._

Pero y el rostro, como era su rostro... Porque no logro recordar más que aquellas palabras.

― _¿Quién eres?_

― _No se gire, sabe que si lo hace acabara mal__―__respondieron en la oscuridad del pasillo._

― _¿Por qué hace esto?__―__pregunto asustada._

― _Porque ella, así lo quiere._

¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

_Fin flashback_

Unos ojos preocupados se posaron en la joven, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos. Xavier el abrazo sin decir nada, total, allí sobraba las palabras. Sin saber porque aquel abrazo la hizo sentir vulnerable y aferrándose al calor de su cuerpo, rompió a llorar. Aquella situación la superaba.

― Tranquila, todo va a salir bien― comento separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos― Te lo prometo.

Sin darse cuenta, aquellas palabras le hicieron tomar una decisión. Una decisión a la que más adelante, tendría que recurrir.

―O―

Doce de la noche. Habían pasado dos días desde que Edgar había llegado a la ciudad. Dos días que se hicieron eternos para los trabajadores de la Agencia. No había hora, día o noche que aquellos dos no discutieran, bien porque algo le parecía mal a la castaña y bien al peliazul o viceversa. Aunque algo positivo había sacado de todo aquello, la Agencia volvía a tener la misma luz y energía de trabajo como antes y con gran esfuerzo habían logrado dar algunos pasos al caso indescifrable. Tras los dos días de descanso que mantuvo en su casa, Sara volvió a trabajar aunque a Xavier no le gustaba la idea de que fuera tan pronto, pero aquello la ayudo bastante intentado alejar los pensamientos de aquella noche. Incluso aunque con trabajo, había vuelto a sonreír. Pero lástima que aquella paz y tranquilidad que durante 48 horas reino en Inazuma acaba más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Justo aquella noche, la intranquilidad se vivía en el barrio negro de la ciudad.

Prendió la llama del mechero para encender su cigarro mientras le pasaba la caja a su acompañante de cama. Varias velas iluminaban la habitación después de que la luz se fuera en toda la parte de la ciudad que no recibía suministros de la metrópolis. Jude se encontraba tumbado en la desecha cama tapado únicamente por las sabanas, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su torso. Apoyado sobre el cabecero observaba como la peliazul se colocaba el albornoz para echarse una copa.

― Así que el señor Castro te ha amenazado varias veces en estos días.

― Si, pero que intente lo que quiera. No voy a darle mi parte del Barrio. Me pertenece por ley― dio un trago a la copa que se había servido y dejándola en la mesita de noche se hecho en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sharp.

― Porque no pruebas a jugar con él, con un poco de suerte quizás te hagas con todo el Barrio Negro ¿No crees?

― Y para que quiero hacerme con un pedazo de tierra que no tiene más que muertos de hambre. Además...― se incorporo y acariciando la mejilla herida por aquella navaja, le susurro al oído― ...a mí me gusta jugar a lo grande.

Una gratificante sonrisa se formo en los labios de Jude. Con un rápido empujón agarro la cintura de la joven y abrazándola comenzó a besarle el cuello. Soltó una gran bocanada de humo sin molestarle en absoluto la acción del joven.

― Necesito que me hagas un favor.

― ¿De qué se trata, princesa?― pregunto entre labios, besando con más insistencia el cuello de la peliazul.

― Necesito que mates a Edgar.

Jude se retiro de ella y la miro extrañado.

― Creí que ese detective de primera no interfería en tus planes.

― Pues ya ves que sí. Es un objeto molesto que se interpone entre Nuria y yo. Y necesito que lo quites del medio por mi ¿lo harás?

― Claro que sí, siempre y cuando reciba algo a cambio.

La peliazul sonrío complacida ante aquellas palabras. Jude se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño de la habitación, acción que aprovecho para sacar de debajo de la cama un maletín de tonalidades oscuras. Sentándose en el colchón, se llevo el cigarro a los labios y lo abrió para contemplar su interior.

― Que vas a hacer con tu perrito faldero, no creo que lo dejes ir de rositas después de lo que me ha hecho ¿no?― comento el joven desde el baño― Teniendo en cuenta que me ha puesto en peligro delante de mi mujer, confío en que le des un escarmiento.

― ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con lo que pase entre ustedes dos?

― Yo creo que mucho-sonrío divertido frente al espejo. Salió del baño y el objeto que la peliazul lanzo a sus manos le sorprendió― ¿Revolver nuevo?― pregunto extrañando observando el arma.

― Tienes dos balas para el trabajo, ni una más. Si fallas, ya sabes que tendré que matarte― respondió sin condiciones.

Cerró el maletín cargado de billetes e incorporándose de la cama lo dejo al lado de la ropa de Jude. El reloj de la cómoda marco la dos de la mañana. Aquella noche había pasado el límite de horas y seguramente tendría que ingeniar una buena escusa para Nuria si esta se encontraba despierta esperándole. Agarro a Saly por la cintura para darle los últimos besos antes de salir.

― En dos días quiero a Edgar muerto ¿Queda claro? Ni uno más.

― Me sobran 24 horas de tus palabras― susurro a su odio mientras le rogaba que hiciera algo más antes de marcharse aquella noche.

De un grito llamo a Shauw para que apareciera, sabía que por muy tarde que fuera, mientras Jude siguiera en aquella habitación no pegaría ojo. Y efectivamente, antes de que pudiera parpadear la puerta se abría mostrando al peliplateado.

― ¿Me llamaba?

― Si, tenemos que hablar.

Jude sonrío divertido tras la espalda de la chica, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el recién llegado. Se despido besando la mejilla de Saly, cosa que molesto terriblemente a Shauw, y salió de la habitación con la última advertencia de que en dos días quería el trabajo hecho, por parte de la peliazul. Segundos después el sonido de la puerta los dejaba solos en la habitación.

**Continuara...**


End file.
